La gran guerra
by hana-kitzu
Summary: Inglaterra esta dispuesto a todo por el ser que ama, incluso sacrificar su propia libertad por ello. Rusia tiene muy claro eso. UsXUk, quizás un poco de RussXUk
1. El trato

Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.

Advertencia: Soy lo más ignorante en lo que se refiere a Historia... de por si soy ignorante en casi todo (rubor) Por lo mismo este fic esta ambientado en uns años futuros, pero aun así debo saber un poco de los paises xD

**La gran guerra.**

1.- El trato.

Las reuniones siempre lo habían agotado, aunque aquello no indicara que le desagradaba ser una nación, en realidad era todo lo contrario, le gustaba saber que su esfuerzo era a favor de las personas y velar por el bien de sus ciudadanos, pero a veces el trabajo era tanto que no estaba seguro de poder aguantarlo siempre. Al fin y al cabo ya llevaba más de mil años haciendo el mismo trabajo, tal vez no de la misma forma que en aquellos tiempos, pero siempre esforzandose al máximo por la seguridad de su gente.

Sacó las llaves y se dispuso a abrir el portón, observó su jardín formándose una sonrisa, todo el cuidado había valido la pena, era tan bello y delicado como sus amigos. Su país de por si era frío y lluvioso, mas no fue impedimento para cultivar aquellas hermosas plantas, que incluso ahora estando nublado, todas se encontraban completamente abiertas y libres de plagas.

Le llamó un poco la atención de que ninguno de sus amigos le recibiera, siendo aquello la rutina de siempre, o que algunas hadas se encontraran jugando entre las flores, saltando de pétalo en pétalo. Sin tomarle mucha importancia y pensando que quizás aquellas criaturas se encontraban esperándolo dentro de la casa, como algunas veces habían hecho, pasó por el jardín hasta llegar a la entrada de su hogar.

- Hola.

Saludó mientras entraba a la casa, mas no recibió respuesta.

- Hola – Llamó nuevamente. - ¿Están aquí?

Y nuevamente el silencio fue su única respuesta ante su llamado. Aun extrañado, mas ahora sintiendo como la preocupación florecía en su interior comenzó a buscar a sus amigos.

Escuchó algunos truenos mientras se dirigía al living de su casa, aun pensando en el porqué sus amigos no aparecían.

"Muy pocas veces han hecho esto, normalmente se ocultan cuando tiene miedo o hacen algo malo"

Pensó mientras prestaba atención a su alrededor, pero luego palideció al pensar que sus amigos habían roto algún objeto importante, mas al llegar al living pudo percatarse de que ninguno de sus amigos se encontraba ahí, confundido se quedó parado en la sala, el ruido de la lluvia junto con los truenos eran ahora su única compañía, de pronto un extraño ruido detrás suyo lo alertó, mas antes de poder girar y ver el causante de aquello un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo hizo caer al suelo, todo su alrededor comenzó a girar y lentamente fue perdiendo el conocimiento.

Poco a poco la conciencia fue tomando nuevamente sus sentidos. Confundido y adolorido intentó llevar su mano hasta la cabeza, la cual le dolía horrores, mas pronto se dio cuenta que era una acción imposible de realizar ya que sus manos se encontraban atadas fuertemente con unas cuerdas. Asustado miró a su alrededor percatándose de que se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en su cama y atado entre las cabecera de esta. Las luces estaban apagadas por lo que le impedía ver su alrededor, a veces el lugar era iluminado por los rayos que la tormenta de afuera causaba.

Intentó soltarse, pero las cuerdas estaban tan bien anudadas que le resultó una tarea imposible. Intentó analizar la situación, después de todo el que había preparado la trampa definitivamente era alguien que lo conocía, ya que gracias a sus años de piratería y vivencias varias se consideraba un experto en soltarse de amarras. Dejó de hacer fuerza al sentir como la piel comenzaba a quemarle ante el rose que ejercía por intentar liberarse.

Unos ruidos lo pusieron en alerta. La puerta lentamente comenzó a abrirse revelando a la persona que jamás creyó encontrar en su hogar. Intentó relajarse, pensando que quizás todo era una broma o de que al menos esta persona no era la responsable de tenerlo en este estado tan humillante, mas toda esperanza murió al verle sonreír.

- Veo que has despertado Inglaterra. – Habló con calma, mas Inglaterra tenía los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa, aun sin querer creer en lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿R…Rusia? ¿Q… pero qué? – No pudo terminar la oración, aun le resultaba demasiado extraño todo esto ¿Por qué Rusia hacía esto?

La otra nación se acercó al lado del inglés y se sentó en la cama observando fijamente aquellos ojos esmeraldas de la nación. Su rostro infantil no reflejaba toda la maldad que sus ojos no podían ocultar, Inglaterra se tensó cuando una mano se posó en su mentón.

- Vine a hablar y… tal vez a unir fuerzas.

El rostro de asombro fue cambiado por uno serio y molesto, movió la cabeza con fuerza para alejar aquella mano, mas en ningún momento quito el contacto visual con Rusia.

- Nunca. – Fue su firme respuesta, Rusia se mostró un poco desilusionado al respecto.

- Oh, pero si aun no me has dejado explicarte mis planes.

- ¡Y una mierda de planes! – Gritó mientras nuevamente intentaba liberarse de aquellas ataduras.

- Bueno… tú lo has dicho. – Rusia se levantó con cuidado para luego dirigirse a la puerta. – Supongo que no te importará que destruya a América entonces.

- ¿Qué…? – El inglés palideció ante aquel comentario ¿De qué se trataba todo esto?

- Bien, me voy.

- ¡No! ¿Qué…? ¡Escucharé! – Comenzó a gritar con desesperación. - ¡Maldita sea no toques a América!

Inglaterra se movía con fuerza ante la desesperación de soltarse y detener a Rusia para que dejara de decir aquellas estupideces. El dolor de sus muñecas había pasado a segundo plano.

- Entonces… ¿Tengo tu atención? – El tonó de Rusia era burlesco.

- Primero suéltame y luego escucharé lo que quieras.

- Oh no. – Rusia volvió a la cama sentándose cerca del inglés, su rostro de encontraba a pocos centímetros del rubio y tranquilamente comenzó a susurrarle, Inglaterra tuvo que hacer todo su esfuerzo por escucharlo, el ruido de la lluvia no lo estaba ayudando en estos momentos. – Intentaras golpearme y bueno… ¿Quieres que te cuente o no?

Inglaterra lo miró con odio, mas era de América el tema de Rusia. Se mordió el labio para no decir algo sarcástico y sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en señal.

- Bien. – Rusia acarició los cabellos del inglés. – Me gusta tu cabello, es rebelde como tus ojos. Debiste haberte visto esplendido en tu era de pirata, planeando, peleando y conquistando. – Nuevamente tomó el mentón de Inglaterra, obligándolo a verlo. – Si… aun conservas todas esas emociones.

- Ve al punto Rusia. - Le miró directo a los ojos con toda la furia que sentía, mas el otro continuo sonriendo con indiferencia.

- Tengo en mi poder misiles de último modelo y con una tecnología tan avanzada que ni hasta Japón o la nación más actualizada podría captarlo.

- Es… mentira, no puede haber algo así. - Fue su simple respuesta, temblando ante la sola idea de que existiera algo así. Rusia ensanchó la sonrisa.

- Claro que hay y son mías ¿Quieres una demostración?

Inglaterra lo miró horrorizado aun sin poder comprender todo ¿De qué mierda se trataba todo esto? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué Rusia le hablaba sobre estos misiles?, ¿Y América?, ¿Acaso quería lanzárselos a América?

- No… - Logró pronunciar luego de unos minutos.- Te creo.

- Así se habla. – Rusia se acostó al lado del inglés, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la nación. Inglaterra se tensó ante aquella acción, pero se mantuvo en silencio. – La cosa es la siguiente Inglaterra. Te unes conmigo y me ayudas a crear la tercera guerra mundial…

- Estas… - Iba a protestar cuando el otro lo interrumpió.

- ¡O! le lanzo los misiles a tu querido América y a todos los demás países dejándonos solamente a nosotros con vida. – Se movió hasta quedar frente a Inglaterra, deleitándose con la expresión de la nación. – Tú decides.

Luego de aquellas palabras se levantó con tranquilidad para luego proceder a quitarle las cuerdas.

- Te doy una semana para decidir y luego…

- No hay necesidad de esperar… -El tonó de voz de Inglaterra se encontraba completamente apagado, sus manos ya libres se quedaron encima de la cama, se encontraban rojas y un poco desgarradas ante el esfuerzo ejercido momentos antes al intentar liberarse. El inglés movió la cabeza a un lado sintiendo la frustración invadirle, sabía que Rusia hablaba en serio y por lo mismo tenía claro lo que debía hacer, aun así hablar de una tercera guerra mundial era algo demasiado arriesgado y peligroso. – Prométeme que nadie morirá. – Pidió dirigiendo su mirada al ruso, viendo como este sonreía tranquilamente.

El ruido de la tormenta, acompañado con los rayos y truenos fue el único sonido en aquellos minutos de silencio, en los cuales ambas naciones se dedicaron a mirarse a los ojos, cada una expresando una emoción diferente.

- Sabes que aquello es imposible. – Inglaterra se mordió el labio inferior.

- Entonces prométeme que no matarás a América, no le tocarás, no lo mirarás. Haré tu maldita tercera guerra mundial, pero a América no lo tocas.

Ambos se continuaron observando a los ojos, la determinación del inglés era única. Rusia sabía que el inglés estaría dispuesto a todo siempre y cuando América no resultara herido. No evitó sonreír en respuesta.

- Muy bien… es un trato entonces. – Se acercó al rostro del inglés y sin más lo besó. Inglaterra quedó en shock, mas no fue impedimento para intentar apartarse de aquel contacto, resultándole imposible al estar tan apegado a la muralla. – Ahora perteneces a Rusia. - Susurró para luego lamerle los labios.

El ruso se levantó con cuidado observando con su sonrisa de siempre al inglés. Antes de que Inglaterra pudiera recriminarle algo sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo, observó hacia su brazo notando como una gran mancha roja comenzaba a teñir su camisa y como un cuchillo invisible le rasgaba lenta y dolorosamente la piel de su brazo. No gritó, se mordió la lengua con fuerza y sólo dirigió su vista hacía el ruso quien seguía observándolo con aquella molesta sonrisa.

- Quería que probaras la efectividad de mis misiles… pero no te preocupes fue uno pequeño. – Ya conforme Rusia se dirigió a la puerta. – Fue bueno hablar contigo, nos mantendremos en contacto.

Sin esperar respuesta se marchó. Inglaterra rápidamente se sacó la camisa para ver la herida, se sorprendió por el largo de esta y sin esperar o hacer algo por su brazo tomó su celular para llamar a su jefe.

- ¿Dónde atacaron? - Fue la única pregunta que hizo cuando le contestaron, escuchó con cuidado todo lo que aquella persona tenía que decir.

Mientras intentaban solucionar los problemas Inglaterra observó por la ventana como Rusia se marchaba tranquilamente de su hogar, no evitó sentir la rabia por todo su cuerpo, mas lo ignoró, había cosas más importantes que atender.

- Un atentado de mal gusto. – Exclamó el primer ministro con molestia. – Atacar un puerto de Inglaterra merece la pena de muerte[1]

- No podría estar más de acuerdo. – Apoyó su cuerpo contra una muralla, necesitaba dirigirse al baño para limpiar su herida.

- Todos sabrán de esto… me encargaré que el mundo se entere de…

- No…

- ¿Qué? – El tono tranquilo en el que Inglaterra habló preocupó al primer ministro, conocía un poco el carácter de la nación y estaba seguro de que hubiese deseado que todos se enteraran.

- Necesito… necesito que mantengas esto en secreto… o por último que se tome como un accidente ¿Me entiendes? – Inglaterra prendió la luz del baño, sólo para ver su rostro decidido. – Nadie sabrá de esto.

- Pero…

- Luego lo llamo.

Sin esperar respuesta colgó el teléfono, dejándolo en un mueble de la habitación. Abrió las puertas del mismo mueble y sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios, necesitaba atender la herida y pensar… sobre todo pensar.

- Inglaterra… - Inglaterra levantó la vista para encontrarse nuevamente con sus amigos mágicos, supuso que una vez Rusia se había marchado ya no sentirían el peligro.

- ¿Inglaterra estas bien? – Se veían preocupados mientras las hadas volaban a su alrededor, para luego percatarse de la herida.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?

- Nada… no es nada.

Intentó sonreír, dándose cuenta que aquello le era imposible, mas tratando de estar lo más calmado posible continuo limpiando la herida para luego vendarla. Una vez lista la tarea se colocó el pijama y prendió la tele, las noticias ante el extraño "accidente" en el puerto Bristol Channel Yacht Club ubicado en Swanea [2] no se hicieron esperar. Inglaterra no evitó sonreír con sarcasmo al escuchar a la reportera.

"Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla"

Pensó con tristeza mientras se acostaba en la cama, mas el dolor en su brazo le indicaban que todo era real, cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar a sus hadas que continuaban volando a su alrededor completamente preocupas.

Había aceptado un trato con el diablo, ahora debía pensar en el futuro. Era el momento de planear y destruir una guerra.

Continuara…

Inicio – 04 – 02 – 10

Termino – 16 – 02 - 10

[1] No estoy segura si hay pena de muerte en Inglaterra… pero al menos tengo entendido que sí. Disculpen la ignorancia.

[2] Busqué en google un puerto, espero que este bien.

Ojalá les haya gustado... voy en el capítulo cuatro, así que podré actualizar pronto.

Cualquier cosa me avisan.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Despedidas

Hello, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo del fic. Ojalá les guste ^^

Olvidé escribir en el primer capítulo: Todos los derechos reservados. Nada me pertenece, sólo la idea del fic. Gracias

**La gran guerra.**

2.- Despedidas.

Un mes había pasado luego de aquello, para su suerte nadie se había preocupado ante las noticias de aquel "accidente", toda aquella mentira se la habían creído, incluso su propia gente. No le gustaba mentir, pero Inglaterra no podía evitar sentir tranquilidad al respecto.

El primer ministro lo había molestado algunas veces, intentando inútilmente por sacarle un poco de información. Mas Inglaterra no dijo nada y tampoco lo haría, esto era algo entre Rusia y el… aunque pronto las cosas no serian exclusivamente de ellos. Pronto traicionaría a todos, incluso a su pueblo.

Las llamadas de Rusia comenzaron al día siguiente luego de aquel "encuentro". Normalmente estas eran en las noches en donde el ruso le explicaba parte del plan o los avances de su nueva "relación"

Aparte de los planes con Rusia, también tenía que asistir a las reuniones con las demás naciones y dedicarse a su propio país. Estaba agotado, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, era por el bien de quienes quería. Sintió su estómago temblar ante el sólo hecho de pensar en los rostros de todas las naciones cuando se enteraran. Se apoyó en la muralla tratando de relajarse. "No pienses… no pienses en ello"

- Vaya, te ves realmente horrible. – Abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz, sin más se topó con el rostro de América, desvió la vista tratando de mostrar su expresión de disgusto habitual.

- ¿Qué quieres América? – Intentó sonar frio, debía empezar a alejarse de él… de todos.

- Si que estas enojado hoy. – Exclamó felizmente el otro, acostumbrado a las malas caras del inglés. – No cabe duda de que eres un viejo amargado. –

Sin más comenzó a reír e Inglaterra no pudo evitar obsérvalo fijamente, llevaba viviendo un mes en una maldita pesadilla, de la cual estaba completamente seguro de que no iba a poder escapar, pero al menos el americano estaría bien. Sonrió un poco ante aquella idea. Si, definitivamente nada mas importaba siempre y cuando América se encontrara bien. Rápidamente eliminó la sonrisa y cambio su expresión por una de ira.

- ¿Inglaterra? – América se dio cuenta de aquella mirada y dejó de reír, mas conservó su sonrisa de siempre.

- Deja de molestar. – Le exclamó de la forma más fría posible. Sin esperar respuesta se fue, dejando solo a un sorprendido América. Le dolía tratarlo así, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

"Cuando llegue la hora y tenga que actuar estoy seguro de que participarás en esa guerra y por lo mismo yo… No importa cuánto desee protegerte, se que participar en esta maldita trampa de Rusia"

El día de hoy se realizaba una reunión para todos los países. Inglaterra entró a la sala y se sentó en su puesto sin saludar a las otras naciones que se encontraba en el lugar. La reunión era en Francia y tenía entendido que la próxima sería en Estados Unidos realizándose el próximo mes.

- Buenos días. – Rusia exclamó con suavidad a todos los presentes, estos respondieron de la misma forma, Inglaterra sólo se limitó a observarlo. – Buenos días Inglaterra.

- Buenos días. – Respondió secamente.

Rusia se acercó y le extendió la mano, Inglaterra se levantó e imitó el gesto tomando la mano del otro, sintió un papel en su palma y lo tomó cuando el saludo terminó. Rusia se dirigió a su puesto e Inglaterra guardó aquel papel en sus documentos.

Se encontraba en mitad de la reunión cuando Inglaterra lentamente llevó su mano a los documentos y sacó aquel pequeño pedazo de papel, con tranquilidad comenzó a leer el contenido, sus ojos se abrieron ante lo que aquella nota decía y un enorme dolor se apoderó en su interior. Si todo salía como la nota indicaba el no volvería a ver a los demás luego de la reunión en Estados Unidos. Dobló la nota con cuidado y luego la dejó nuevamente entre los documentos, giró su vista a Rusia, este le sonreía con total calma, su pesadilla se estaba transformando en un infierno y tendría que atravesarlo con o sin su consentimiento.

Luego de la reunión se fue caminando tranquilamente al hotel en el que se hospedaba. Aun quedaban muchas cosas que planear, sobre todo al conocer un poco más de los planes de Rusia, en parte podría ser su oportunidad de ayudar a las demás naciones cuando fuera el momento. Estaba seguro que ese bastardo los destruiría a todos teniendo la mínima oportunidad y era su deber impedir aquello.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando una mano le tomó el hombro, se volteó con molestia mas se congeló al toparse con el rostro sonriente de América, no esperaba aquello por parte del americano.

"¿Por qué apareces ahora?"

Le vio mover la boca, de algo le estaba hablando mas no estaba seguro de que, su concentración se encontraba en cualquier otro lado. Sólo se limitó a observarlo, sus rasgos, su sonrisa, todo lo que ese joven representaba como nación y lo que significaba para sí mismo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Pero no llores!

Aquel gritó lo regresó a la realidad, sintió como sus lágrimas caían sin poderlas detener. Levantó su mano para sentir la humedad, pero luego salió de su sorpresa.

- ¡Cállate! – Intentó limpiarlas, mas fue América el que acercó los dedos hasta su rostro y así sacar algunas gotitas.

- ¿Cuál es el problema Inglaterra? – América lo miró con preocupación, mas le resultó imposible contestar. Pronto aquellos ojos lo mirarían con odio, pronto todas las naciones serían sus enemigas y el no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

- No sé de qué hablas. Ahora ¡Déjame en paz!

Con un fuerte movimiento se alejó del otro y siguió su camino, aun tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

América lo observó alejarse y luego suspiró, estaba seguro de que nunca entendería a Inglaterra, pero aun así, no deseaba alejarse de su lado. Sonrió nuevamente olvidando aquellos pensamientos, ahora lo mejor era ir a comer una hamburguesa.

Rusia observó aquella escena desde una esquina, sonreía con calma, muy pronto su plan daría inicio y sería algo que disfrutaría por completo.

Todos serán uno con Rusia o Rusia acabará con todos.

Las criaturas mágicas observaban a Inglaterra sin comprender lo que este les decía. El mes había pasado rápidamente, una nueva reunión comenzaría dentro de pocos días y el inglés había terminado con casi todos los preparativos. Ahora sólo le quedaba dos por terminar.

- Pero… ¿Por qué? No lo entendemos Inglaterra. – Un hada volaba alrededor de la nación mientras las otras se mantenían en un solo lugar.

- Debo hacerlo, sino lo hiciera no tendría las fuerzas suficientes para continuar.

- Pero… - El hada iba a protestar, mas se cayó al ver el rostro de Inglaterra.

- Lo siento, realmente lo siento.

Sintió algo cálido en su mejilla y notó la pequeña mano del hada, otras se acercaron e imitaron aquel gesto, Inglaterra cerró los ojos sintiendo la paz que estas le entregaban, cuando los volvió a abrir notó las sonrisas sinceras por parte de todos sus amigos.

- Lo entendemos.

- Y te perdonamos.

Sintió su pecho retorcerse ante las palaras de sus amigas, pero sólo se limitó a sonreírles en agradecimiento. Escuchó como estas le deseaban lo mejor.

- Cuiden de América.

- Lo haremos Inglaterra.

- Recibe nuestra bendición.

Cerró los ojos al sentir un cálido calor envolverle y sonrió con dulzura, cuando abrió los ojos ningún ser mágico se encontraba a su lado. Aun sonriendo, tomó la pequeña maleta y cerró con llave la casa. Caminó tranquilamente por el jardín, viendo a algunos de sus amigos revolotear por los alrededores, ignoró cuando la casa lentamente comenzaba a incendiarse hasta convertirse en un gran incendio que lo destruiría todo. Se giró para ver como todo se quemaba y destruía hasta convertirse en cenizas, los bomberos rápidamente aparecieron, mas no podían combatir aquel extraño fuego que se apagó misteriosamente una vez la casa estuviera completamente eliminada.

Ya no había hogar al que regresar, ya no estaban sus amigos para consolarlo, ya no había motivo para mirar atrás, sólo quedaba el presente y un futuro que cambiar. [1]

- Cuídense… los amo… lo siento.

Dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, ahora sólo debía presentarse a la reunión y así el show daría comienzo.

El viaje a Estados Unidos fue más corto de lo habitual, ni siquiera se había dedicado a dormir, como normalmente hacia cuando viajaba, su mente se había distraído por completo en los acontecimientos que estaban a punto de suceder, imaginándose miles de situaciones futuras. Observó el reloj al llegar al aeropuerto, ya eran las dos de la mañana, suspiró con cansancio la reunión seria dentro de unas pocas horas. Sintió su celular vibrar y observó la pantalla, su expresión cambio a una molesta al reconocer el número y con fastidio apretó el botón verde.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Pero que tono tan serio para hablarle a tu socio.

Se llevó la mano al rostro e intentó calmarse, lo que menos deseaba ahora era a un Rusia molesto.

- Acabo de llegar y estoy cansado. – Fue su simple respuesta, se preocupó al escuchar la risita.

- Entonces me alegro de haberte llamado… hay cambio de planes…

Inglaterra escuchó silenciosamente todo lo que el ruso le estaba diciendo, abrió los ojos en completo pánico luego de eso.

- Bien. – Siguió hablando Rusia, ignorante de los sentimientos del inglés. – Luego nos vemos.

Guardó el celular con cuidado y luego comenzó a caminar lentamente a la salida, su cuerpo temblaba, aun con las palabras de Rusia en su cabeza. Los planes habían cambiado, los planes se habían adelantado y ante eso no tendría la oportunidad de ver nuevamente el rostro sereno y sonriente de América, nada volvería ser como antes y estaba seguro que nunca volvería a serlo.

"Quiero verlo… pero, puede ser una mala idea"

Una vez fuera del aeropuerto tomó un taxi, no sabía a dónde ir o qué hacer, su mente continuaba recordando las palabras del ruso.

"Esta sería mi última oportunidad de verlo feliz"

Apoyó su cabeza en la ventana y observó como la lluvia caía, sonrió con cierto sarcasmo ya que no solía llover mucho por estas fechas, si, la vida era un chiste. Sintió al taxi y para su sorpresa se encontraba delante de la casa de América ¿En qué momento había dado la dirección? Le pagó al taxista, se bajó del auto, tomó su maleta e ignorando la lluvia se quedó parado observando el vehículo perdiéndose en la lejanía. Luego de ello giró el cuerpo para observar la casa del americano, aun habían algunas luces prendidas, siguió empapándose en la lluvia sin saber qué hacer.

"Sólo un momento… sólo cinco minutos y…"

Avanzó un paso y retrocedió, girando la cabeza para ocultar su expresión de culpa.

"Pero es muy egoísta de mi parte hacer aquello"

Se mantuvo quieto, nuevamente enfocando su atención en la casa de su ex-colonia. Tal vez lo mejor era retirarse.

- ¿Inglaterra? ¡Inglaterra!

La voz de América lo regresó a la realidad, buscó el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz encontrándose con la otra nación apoyado en la ventana y con una de sus grandes sonrisas.

- ¡Hey!. – No evitó temblar al escuchar su fuerte y alegre voz.

"Ya lo vi… debo irme… ahora debo irme"

No respondió al llamado, tomó su maleta y rápidamente dio media vuelta para retirarse. No pudo llegar a la esquina cuando el otro ya lo había detenido ¿En qué momento el chiquillo había sido tan rápido?

- ¿Qué ocurre, no viniste a verme?

No quiso mirarlo, así que se mantuvo con el rostro agachado dejando que el otro lo condujera por donde deseara.

- Estas completamente empapado. – Le escuchó pronunciar, mas se mordió el labio para no responder.

Se quedó en la entrada escuchando los pasos alejarse.

"Es mi oportunidad de retirarme"

Trató de girar, mas se mantuvo en el mismo lugar, lentamente comenzó a desesperarse ante la situación. América regresó con toallas y una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Inglaterra no pudo evitar perderse en aquel rostro y tal como en la antigua reunión, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por si solas, alertando al americano.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué ocurre Inglaterra?

- ¡Nada! ¡No es nada idiota!

- Pero estas llorando. – América se burló.

- ¡No es cierto!

Intentó detener su llanto, intentó decir algo sarcástico como siempre, pero le resultó imposible y sus lágrimas continuaron paseándose por su rostro. Una mano ajena le tomó del mentón, obligándole a enfocar su visión en América, al ver la expresión preocupada por parte del otro no evitó aferrarse a su ex-colonia y llorar desconsoladamente.

América le abrazó en respuesta sin saber realmente que hacer, el modo en que Inglaterra lloraba le recordaba aquel día en que se independizo, podía ver al Inglaterra con sus ropas de guerra, llorando desconsoladamente en medio de la nada ante su partida.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó nuevamente en un suave susurró.

Inglaterra simplemente se aferró más al cuerpo de América sin responder. Pasaron algunos minutos cuando nuevamente el mentón de Inglaterra fue tomado, haciéndolo mirar los ojos de América.

- ¿Inglaterra?

Se miraron detenidamente, uno lloraba, expresando todo su dolor, el otro observaba tratando de comprender la situación. Sin pensarlo América acercó aun más su rostro al de su ex-tutor besando su frente, luego sus mejillas, su nariz, sus cejas para finalmente depositar sus labios suavemente en los de Inglaterra. Este abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa mientras unas últimas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta desaparecer.

- A… - Intentó hablar el inglés luego del beso.

- Shh…

Continuaron observándose cuando el rostro del americano volvió a acercarse. Inglaterra no podía ante todas aquellas emociones y sin más comenzó a cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad que América le entregaba.

Se besaron con calma, explorándose tranquilamente ya que no sentían prisa. Inglaterra sintió como la lengua de América entraba a su boca, haciendo contacto con la suya, profundizando así el beso. Se exploraron de forma lenta, separándose únicamente cuando el aire hizo falta.

- Necesitas cambiarte de ropa Inglaterra… estas empapado. – Susurró el americano mientras observaba el rostro sonrojado del inglés.

- Tú también necesitas cambiarte.

Volvieron a besarse con suavidad. América llevó sus manos a la cintura del inglés mientras este último imitaba el gesto llevando sus brazos hasta el cuello del americano. Escuchó las risitas de la joven nación y de algún modo sintió que nada malo estaba sucediendo, no evitó sonreír en medio del beso, para luego dejarse tomar entre los brazos del americano, conduciéndolo a la habitación.

Sintió la suavidad de la cama y nuevamente la boca de América en su rostro, besándolo con cuidado.

- Inglaterra…

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la suave voz, sintió el frío cuando sus ropas fueron lentamente sacadas, el calor del otro cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo de la misma forma… si, simplemente se dejó llevar, sintiéndose por primera vez completo.

- Te amo.

Abrió los ojos, nuevas lágrimas salieron, mas sólo beso en respuesta a aquella frase. Sentía como aquel cuerpo se complementaba tan bien con el suyo y como lentamente se iban haciendo uno.

"Y yo a ti" – No pudo decirlo, no pudo responderle, pero esperaba que América pudiera sentir sus sentimientos sin palabras.

Se besaron nuevamente, moviendo sus cuerpos, apegándose cada vez más.

A la mañana siguiente América despertó lentamente y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, miró a su alrededor y se extrañó de no encontrar a Inglaterra a su lado, mas no le dio mucha importancia pensando en que se había marchado completamente avergonzado, no evitó ensanchar la sonrisa al imaginarlo con la cara roja y tartamudeando.

Pensó que ahora se encontraba escondido en cualquier otro lado y con el ánimo de siempre comenzó a prepararse para el nuevo día que estaba comenzado. Ya completamente listo se dirigió hasta el edificio en donde se realizaría la reunión esperando encontrar al inglés, ignorando todo lo que comenzaría desde ahora.

Continuará…

Inicio 16 – 02- 10

Termino 23 – 02 – 10

[1] Me sonó a muy Full Metal Alchemist xDD

Y ee fue el capítulo... cualquier cosa me avisan.

Gracias por leer.


	3. El comienzo

Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente me han hecho muy feliz, espero que este capítulo también les guste.

Las advertencias de siempre, nada me pertence salvo la historia, la cual fue creada por pura diversión. No tomen en cuenta ningun hecho histórico, aunque a la vez da lo mismo porque esta enfocado muchos años en el futuro (Creo que no comenté aquel detalle... perdón) Y... pues eso.

Ojalá les guste.

**La gran guerra.**

3.- El comienzo.

Todo se encontraba como siempre, un italiano gritando y otro llorando al lado de Alemania, Francia exhibiéndose, Japón sacando algunas fotos comprometedoras de cualquier país con su cámara de última tecnología, mas no había ninguna señal de Inglaterra.

- Francia. – América se acercó a la nación, sin importarle como estaba. - ¿Dónde está Inglaterra?

- No lo he visto.

- Que raro.

- ¿Algún motivo en especial por el que quieras encontrarle? – El rostro acusador del francés no le importó para nada y con una sonrisa golpeó la espalda de Francia.

- Para nada… para nada. – La nación mayor lo observó con dolor y rápidamente se alejó. - ¡Será mejor que te vuelvas a vestir si no quieres que Inglaterra te de una paliza! – Gritó con el entusiasmo de siempre. Riendo al ver el nerviosismo del francés mientras comenzaba a buscar su ropa.

La reunión comenzó sin ningún inconveniente, nadie pareció preocupado por la falta de Inglaterra o al menos así le pareció a América. De por si nadie sabía lo que habían compartido horas antes, no evitó ensanchar la sonrisa ante el recuerdo de su querido inglés. Desde que se había independizado… no, desde mucho antes que había deseado poder estar de ese modo con su ex-tutor y ahora que al fin lo había conseguido estaba seguro que todo sería perfecto.

- ¿Y Rusia aru? – La voz de China se hizo escuchar luego de media hora de reunión, sacando a América de todos sus planes con Inglaterra.

- Inglaterra tampoco se ha presentado. – Habló con suavidad Japón, pero notándose su preocupación, después de todo ninguno de los países se caracterizaba por faltar.

De pronto todas las luces se apagaron alertando a las naciones, Italia no evitó correr hacia el lado de Alemania. El proyector se encendió segundos después, enfocando la luz a una de las blancas paredes de la habitación, las naciones algo nerviosas ante el brusco cambio se mantuvieron sentadas y en silencio. América continuaba sonriendo pensando en que pondrían una película, pero grande fue su desilusión al ver a Rusia en la pantalla, sólo en ese momento se percató de una cámara ubicada al frente de todas las naciones, le extrañó, pero no fue motivo para eliminar su sonrisa.

- Buenos días a todos. – Saludó la nación con su tranquila sonrisa de siempre.

- ¿Qué pasa Rusia? – China lo observó curioso.

- ¿Por qué se presenta de esa forma? – Alemania cuestionó con molestia.

Rusia sólo sonrió ante la lluvia de preguntas, siguió observando a todas las naciones con calma, mas aquello sólo provocaba un escalofrío a las demás.

- He preparado esta reunión para darles un anuncio importante…

- ¿Y de qué se trataría aquello? – América preguntó observando a Rusia con su sonrisa despreocupada de siempre, más con un brillo depredador en sus ojos, provocando con ello que Rusia ensanchara la sonrisa.

- Quiero que sean uno conmigo. – Expresó sin rodeos.

La sala quedó en silencio luego de aquello, mas la carcajada del americano logró sacar a todos de sus pensamientos.

- Buena broma. – Fue lo único que exclamó mientras seguía riéndose.

- Pero si no lo es. – Rusia lo miró extrañado. – Esta será su única oportunidad para ser uno conmigo o empezará una guerra. – Silencio nuevamente y ahora América tenía una sonrisa arrogante, no por nada era la potencia máxima.

- Como si pudieras vencerme. – Le exclamó decidido.

- ¿Por qué dice algo como eso? – Interrumpió Japón, no le estaba gustando para nada todo esto.

- Sólo serías tú contra el mundo. – Siguió Francia. – Porque definitivamente nadie querría ser uno contigo.

- Pero si tengo aliados. – Rusia dio una expresión de sorpresa para luego sonreír de forma superior, enfocando su mirada a América, provocándole un pequeño escalofrío. – Creo que lo mejor es que los deje hablar con mi socio.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y todos se giraron para ver al recién llegado. ¿Quién en su sano juicio seria socio de Rusia? Cuando las puertas se cerraron y las naciones se acostumbraron nuevamente a la oscuridad no pudieron expresar palabra alguna. Justo al frente de todos se encontraba Inglaterra con su ropa de siempre salvo con un gran abrigo rojo que usaba en su época de pirata, y del cual las naciones más jóvenes reconocieron por los comentarios de otras naciones.

Inglaterra los observaba a todos con una sonrisa superior.

- Les presento a mi socio… Britania [1]. - Presentó el ruso con su tono calmado.

América perdió la sonrisa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inglaterra había despertado pocas horas después, observó por unos momentos el rostro durmiente de América y besándole la frente se levantó de la cama. Con tranquilidad se dirigió al baño, tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió con calma y observando por última vez los rasgos tranquilo del americano se marchó.

- Adiós – Susurró al momento de cerrar la puerta.

No quiso tocarlo, besarlo o hacer cualquier contacto con el durmiente americano. Ya había cometido un gran error en haber llegado a esta casa y por mucho que le había encantado entregarse a su ex-colonia la culpa ante lo que estaba a punto de venir lo asechaban.

Sin más se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde la reunión se realizaría.

Llegó hasta el salón de reuniones y grande fue su sorpresa al ver una caja con su nombre en medio de la mesa. Tomó la tarjeta y leyó el contenido de esta.

-_Te quiero ver siempre con esto puesto Britania._

Supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, recordando a su vez que ahora debía ser llamado de ese modo, siendo aquello un total desagrado. Abrió la caja encontrándose, ante su sorpresa, con un abrigo muy parecido al de su época de pirata, maldijo mentalmente al ruso, mas se dispuso a cumplir con la orden dada, se la puso encima de sus hombros sin llegar a ponérsela por completo, colocando un amarre de una parte del abrigo al otro para que no se le callera.

Cerró los ojos suspirando con calma, intentando borrar la preocupación o cualquier sentimiento que pudiera delatarlo a las demás naciones. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente Inglaterra ya no estaba.

Britania había tomado su lugar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El silencio se prolongó por algunas segundos más, luego la carcajada de América rompió aquel incomodo ambiente.

- Ok… buena broma. – Ignorando las miradas de todos se acercó a Inglaterra para colocar una mano en el hombro de la nación mayor. – Que bromas más rara estás haciendo pero…

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe al momento en que la mano de América fue retirada por Britania, sus verdes ojos se enfocaron en los azules con un brillo mortal. América se sorprendió ante aquello, ni siquiera en su guerra de independencia Inglaterra lo había observado de esa forma.

- No te he permitido tocarme nación inferior.

Ambos se observaron fijamente, América seguía sin comprender o más bien no quería creer lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos. La mirada de Inglaterra horas atrás seguía en su cabeza, nada comparada con la de ahora.

- Como iba diciendo. – Rusia nuevamente llamó la atención. – Si permitieran a mi socio continuar con…

- ¡Inglaterra no es tu socio! – Gritó molesto el americano, mas su ira aumento al ver la sonrisa burlona del ruso.

- América. – Francia se levantó, tomando un brazo del americano. – Déjalos hablar, luego vemos si los perdonamos o no ante su broma de mal gusto.

América dirigió su mirada al inglés, dándose cuenta que este ni siquiera le prestaba atención, enfocando sus ojos en cualquier otra dirección.

- Britania. – Le llamó el ruso provocando que el inglés levantara la vista. – Puedes continuar.

El rubio asintió y luego se colocó frente a todos, mas sin tapar a Rusia. Llevó su mano hasta su abrigo y de él sacó un sobre para lanzarlo a la mesa.

- Ahí se encuentran los papeles para ser uno con Rusia.

- ¡Nadie quiere hacer eso aru! – China se levantó de golpe, completamente indignado ante tal propuesta.

- Esta broma está llegando demasiado lejos Inglaterra. – Siguió Alemania, sosteniendo a un asustado Italia entre sus brazos.

- Britania. – Respondió el inglés con seriedad. – Mi nombre es Britania.

- ¿Por qué está trabajando con Rusia? – Preguntó Japón observando detenidamente a Britania.

- No es tema de esta reunión. – Respondió secamente.

- Entonces ¿Qué sucede si no queremos ser uno con Rusia aru? – China observaba con molestia a Rusia.

Britania sacó otro sobre y lo tiro sobre el primero.

- En este sobre se encuentran los papeles para comenzar la guerra. – Miró a todas las naciones con indiferencia. – Tienen un día para pensarlo.

Sin más comenzó a retirarse, América iba a seguirlo, mas la voz de Rusia lo detuvo.

- Así que ya lo saben… tienen un día para pensarlo. – Con una sonrisa infantil levantó la mano en señal de despedida. – Buenos días.

La pantalla se apagó y las naciones continuaron en silencio, algunas confusas, otras temerosas, pero todas con la misma pregunta en su mente ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando aquí?

- No pueden estar hablando en serio. – Japón no salía de su asombro.

- ¿Dónde están Francia y América?

La pregunta de Canadá no fue escuchada, así que mientras las otras naciones conversaban ante aquella extraña propuesta y observaban el contenido de los sobres, la joven nación lentamente se fue retirando del salón. Camino por los pasillos en busca de los otros, encontrándose con Francia observando desde una esquina de la muralla, se acercó con tranquilidad, mas cuando estuvo a punto de hablarle el otro le hizo un gesto para que se mantuviera en silencio y le indicó una dirección con su dedo, fijó la vista encontrándose con América e Inglaterra, el primero aprisionando al segundo contra una muralla y su cuerpo, tomándole las muñecas para que no pudiera escapar, exigiéndole explicaciones al inglés el cual sólo lo observaba con indiferencia.

- ¡Dime que es una broma Inglaterra!

- Britania. – Le corrigió el otro.

- ¡No eres Britania!, ¡Inglaterra!, ¡Sólo Inglaterra! – El inglés suspiró con cansancio.

Canadá observó con sorpresa como de un rápido movimiento el rubio hacia perder el equilibrio del americano y con ello se soltaba del fuerte agarre, ante aquella acción tan repentina América cayó sentado al suelo, completamente confundido observó el rostro de Inglaterra, notando la mirada indiferente.

-Como dije, no tienes permiso para tocarme nación inferior. – Se acomodó el abrigo y luego sonrió con superioridad. – Cuando al menos recuerdes mi nombre puede que te responda algunas preguntas.

Sin más el inglés dio media vuelta, alejándose. Canadá se acercó a su hermano preocupado, mas el otro rechazó el contacto de su gemelo y se marchó corriendo por otra dirección, estuvo a punto de seguirlo más Francia lo detuvo.

- Tú vienes conmigo.

- Pero.

- El necesita pensar… y yo… necesito tu ayuda.

Canadá observó un momento el rostro de Francia y luego asintió. Nunca había visto a Francia con aquella expresión tan decidida. En silencio lo siguió hasta una gran puerta, Francia entró sin llamar y la joven nación se sorprendió al ver a Inglaterra dentro del salón. Sólo se encontraban los tres.

- Britania.

Sonrió el francés con tranquilidad, Canadá aun no comprendía para qué quería Francia de su ayuda, mas al percatarse de que la mirada del inglés sólo estaba puesta en el francés, quizás sin haberse percatado de su presencia, supo de inmediato lo que Francia quería. Lentamente fue adentrándose al salón, apegándose a una muralla, observando detenidamente a las naciones mayores, más concretamente en Inglaterra, no permitiría que se le fuera ningún gesto por parte del inglés.

- Es de mala educación entrar sin avisar. – Expresó con seriedad Britania mientras se acomodaba sus ropas, ocultando su brazo izquierdo rápidamente con la tela.

- ¿Acaso ocultas algo? – El inglés lo observó por un momento, pero luego continuó con lo suyo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Sólo hablar.

- ¿Sobre ser uno con Rusia?

- Mmm… puede ser… - Francia lentamente se fue acercando a Inglaterra. – Ese jueguito de ser uno con Rusia me tiene algo preocupado, pero aun más el hecho de que tu participes en semejante estupidez.

- Su modo de ver las cosas llamó mi atención. – Inglaterra observó lo ojos de Francia al momento de responder, sin hacer movimiento ante la cercanía del francés. En cualquier otro caso el inglés ya hubiese golpeado a la otra nación, mas ahora las cosas eran distintas, ahora no era Inglaterra el que hablaba.

Francia continuó sonriendo, levantó su mano hasta llegar a los cabellos rubios y rebeldes para comenzar a acariciarlos, nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta ante semejante acto.

- ¿Te he contado que eres un pésimo mentiroso?

Canadá se sorprendió al ver al fin un cambio de expresión en el rostro del inglés, lo malo es que sólo duró algunos segundos y pánico fue lo único que pudo reconocer.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres un inútil para sacar información? – Francia continuó acariciando los cabellos del inglés, para luego comenzar a bajar lentamente su mano hasta la mejilla.

- Puede que los otros te crean, puede que engañes a América con aquel super acto Inglaterra. – Britania iba a contestar, mas el francés le tapó la boca con una mano. - Pero sabes algo Inglaterra, yo puedo ver lo que ocultas… puedo ver como estas gritando por ayuda.

Se acercó para besar una mejilla, sintió el cuerpo un poco más pequeño al suyo temblar, pero manteniéndose quieto y en silencio.

- Así que deja de compararme con los otros que por nada he estado contigo por más de mil años y dime qué demonios te dijo Rusia para dominarte y obligarte a hacer estas cosas.

El silencio reinó por algunos minutos luego de aquello, Britania mantuvo su rostro agachado por lo que el francés no sabía que expresión estaba mostrando, sonrió pensando en que al fin el rubio idiota le diría la verdad, mas apenas pudo reaccionar cuando la nación se alejó de su lado y con un movimiento rápido lo mandó directo al suelo. Canadá se tapó la boca para no emitir sonido, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era ser descubierto.

- Será mejor que dejes de decir tantas suposiciones ridículas y sin fundamento. – Francia se levantó e intentó acercarse nuevamente al inglés, mas el otro se alejó con rapidez. – Además, yo soy Britania.

- Ni tú te crees eso Inglaterra.

- Te lo advierto Francia. – Los ojos de Britania brillaron de forma peligrosa. – Te estás metiendo en un infierno

- ¿Acaso veo preocupación Inglaterra?

La voz burlona de Francia molestó aun más al inglés, apretó sus manos con fuerza. Inglaterra sabía que si este idiota decía algo a las demás naciones, era seguro de que Rusia lo detendría de la forma más horrible posible. Intentó calmarse ya no era Inglaterra, era Britania, nada lo alteraba, nada le llegaba, a Britania nadie podía vencerle.

- Suele suceder en naciones de tu edad. – Britania sonrió con superioridad. – Siempre supe que me deseabas, pero no a tal punto de negar la realidad. – De un rápido movimiento se apegó al cuerpo del francés, cayendo ambos al suelo, Britania sobre Francia. Canadá continuó tapándose la boca, observando asombrado aquello.

- ¿Qué? –Francia se quedó sin habla, cuando los labios del inglés tocaron los suyos con suavidad.

- ¿Me deseas no? ¿Quieres esto? – Metió su mano dentro de las ropas de Francia, tocando la piel como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y luego acercó su rostro hasta lamer y morder suavemente la oreja de la otra nación. – Si eres uno con Rusia puede que te deje tocar algo más. – Se movió de tal forma que su trasero rozaba una parte muy sensible del cuerpo del francés, sonrió con burla ante lo que sentía. – Vaya… sí que te gusta.

Se levantó un poco para poder llevar una mano hasta la entrepierna del francés, siguió sonriendo con burla. Francia se alejó como pudo, sonrojado y agitado. Ambas naciones se levantaron, Britania observó al francés y luego se lamió los labios.

- Ya lo sabes Francia.

- No importa lo que hagas, no puedes engañarme. ¡Estás loco si deseas continuar con estas cosas! – Con rapidez se retiró del salón.

Canadá se quedó en su lugar nervioso y sin saber qué hacer, Inglaterra continuó parado observando la puerta por la que había salido la otra nación, su sonrisa fue desapareciendo lentamente.

- Idiota. – Susurró el rubio, asustando a Canadá, pensando que lo habían descubierto. – Como si quisiera hacer estas cosas… - Se acercó a un sillón y sin más se tiró quedando de espaldas. – Estúpidas naciones… estúpido Rusia.

Inglaterra observó el techo con nostalgia, había sido difícil actuar de aquella forma y eso que sólo había sido el primer día y su primer momento de estar a solas con una nación, más no se rendiría, había decidido que salvaría a todas las naciones y que Rusia pagaría ante todas las cosas que tenía planeado realizar.

- América…

Susurró mientras levantaba su brazo, observando el moretón que le había dejado el americano al momento de detenerlo el día de hoy y a la vez la cicatriz que los misiles de Rusia habían impactado en su puerto, ignoró lo segundo, enfocándose únicamente en aquel moretón. Aquel sería su último recuerdo de América. Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormido, se sentía demasiado agotado.

Canadá escuchó en silencio las palabras de Inglaterra, ciertamente aquellas frases lo habían confundido, pero en cierta forma tenían sentido ante lo que estaba diciendo Francia. Esperó algunos minutos, necesitaba sentir que el inglés realmente estaba durmiendo para poder retirarse del salón.

Observó por varios minutos el rostro dormido del que alguna vez fue su tutor. Ya más confiado, lentamente se fue acercando a la puerta y con cuidado se retiró de aquel lugar. Nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz al no ser percatado por los demás. Estaba seguro de que Francia lo estaría esperando en uno de los pasillos. Con la esperanza de lo que había escuchado por parte de Inglaterra pudiera solucionar aquel extraño acontecimiento corrió con todas su fuerzas ante su encuentro.

Si sólo hubiese sabido lo que aquel inocente acto acarrearía a futuro. Canadá nunca hubiera aceptado el pedido del francés.

Continuará…

[1] = Me gusta como suena, es el único motivo por el que lo puse. SI hay algo histórico relacionado al respecto ignórenlo tal como yo lo he hecho. Gracias.

Inicio – 23 – 02 – 10

Término - 18 – 03 - 10

Gracis por leer.

Cualquie cosa ya saben donde escribir. Y nuevamente ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me hacen feliz (Corazones)


	4. Eliminar, salvar, dudar

Holas! Aquí reportandome con un nuevo capítulo de este fic.

Disculpen la demora y espero que les guste. Las advertencias de siempre y bueno...

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que lees, me dejan comentario o sólo me leen! Realmente me hacen muy feliz T.T

Ojalá les guste este nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos.

**La gran guerra**

4.- Eliminar, salvar, dudar.

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro, la mayoría de las personas se encontraban durmiendo. Si, definitivamente era muy tarde, mas a cierta nación no le importaba aquello.

América se encontraba en su casa, aún sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sabía que Inglaterra no era de los que hacían bromas, o al menos de ese tipo de bromas. El inglés era bien diferente en aquellos aspectos o "caballero" como se decía a sí mismo. No estaba seguro que todo aquello hubiese pasado realmente, mas no era lo suficientemente iluso como para confundir la realidad de la fantasía, así que las preguntas claves según su parecer eran ¿Por qué Rusia estaba incluído? ¿Y qué con formar una guerra en caso de no aceptar ser uno con él?

- Aunque de antemano sé que no podrían conmigo. – Susurró a la nada y luego sonrió infantilmente. – No por nada soy un héroe.

Silencio fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta ante su comentario, suspiró tratando de pensar en las acciones de Inglaterra. Había sido frío ese día, el inglés simplemente lo había tratado mal, sin olvidar aquel detalle de botarlo al suelo el cual le quito algunos buenos puntos que tenía como héroe, definitivamente había quedado mal.

Giró su vista al techo pensando en otra cosa del día de hoy ¿Por qué Inglaterra se hizo llamar Britania? ¿Por qué obligar al resto a llamarlo de esa forma? Hizo un puchero infantil, no importaba lo mucho que el inglés alegara, nunca aceptaría aquel nombre, Inglaterra era Inglaterra y aquello nunca cambiaría, al menos para América.

Prendió la tele una vez se aburrió de pensar tanto, definitivamente odiaba tener problemas en su cabeza, ya que solían atormentarlo más de lo que le gustaba, sobre todo si se trataban de cierta nación de grandes cejas.

Sus intenciones habían sido jugar, mas todo aquello murió al ver las noticias.

Estaban dando un especial en relación con Rusia e Inglaterra, América tragó saliva con fuerza, su mirada se fijo en los nombres de las naciones y gran fue su desilusión al ver escrito Britania en vez de Inglaterra como de costumbre.

- ¡¿Qué mierda Inglaterra? – Exclamó con fuerza, para luego apagar la tele de la misma forma y posteriormente dirigirse a su cuarto a dormir. Definitivamente ver aquello le habían quitado todas sus ganas de jugar.

Se tiró a la cama sin quitarse los lentes y con la ropa puesta, cerró los ojos sintiendo un suave olor familiar en la cama, definitivamente aquel aroma era de la colonia de Inglaterra, no evitó recordar el encuentro de la noche anterior.

"El no respondió"

Pensó al recordar su declaración. Pero, no decir lo que sentía realmente es parte de lo que el inglés era. Y las lágrimas ¿Por qué lloró? Negó con la cabeza fuertemente tratando de apartar aquellos pasamientos, sin más movió su cuerpo hasta el lugar en el que alguna vez el inglés descansó y pensando en que mañana se aclararía todo comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Definitivamente aun quedaba un suave olor de su Inglaterra.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Francia se encontraba observando a Canadá con seriedad.

- ¿Estás seguro que eso fue lo que dijo? – La joven nación asintió fuertemente con la cabeza, tan impactado como el francés.

- Lo escuché perfectamente. – Confirmó con timidez, logrando con ello que la otra nación se perdiera nuevamente en sus pensamientos. - ¿Qué podría estar pasando para que Inglaterra actúe de esa manera?- Susurró tristemente.

- Pues… son muchas las cosas que pueden pasar mi pequeño. – Francia continuó en sus pensamientos luego de aquello.

Canadá también estaba en lo mismo cuando recordó el brazo herido del inglés. No tardó en comentárselo al francés el cual respondió con una mirada preocupada.

- ¿Estaba muy mal?

- Si… se veía negro.

- ¿No abran sido moretones causados por América al momento de sostenerlo? – Canadá negó rápidamente.

- Era más arriba, no en las muñecas… - Bajó la mirada. – Pareciera que habían sido causadas con anterioridad.

El silencio reinó por algunos segundos para luego ser roto por un suspiro derrotado por parte del francés.

- Por ahora lo mejor será descansar, no sacaremos nada quedándonos despierto pensando en teorías sin sentido.

- Quizás… quizás realmente Inglaterra nos está jugando una broma. – Su voz lentamente fue apagándose. - Y puede que mañana no pase nada.

El silencio por parte del francés junto con su mirada posada en la nación, pusieron más nervioso a Canadá.

- Lamento decir que Inglaterra no es de ese tipo mi pequeño.

- Pero… - Una mano en su hombro lo cayó.

- Ve a descansar Canadá, mañana será un día largo y cansador.

La joven nación asintió lentamente y luego comenzó a retirarse de la habitación. Francia observó por la ventana el paisaje, tal como la oscuridad de la noche el no tenía claro lo que estaba sucediendo con el inglés.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Muy bien Britania, lo has hecho muy bien. - Inglaterra se inclinó al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Hace poco había despertado de su tranquilo sueño en dónde aquella estúpida amenaza por parte de Rusia lo tenía haciendo cosas desagradables no existía. Mas al abrir los ojos se encontró de frente con el ruso observándolo detenidamente y con una gran sonrisa infantil, Inglaterra odiaba aquellas miradas, sobre todo al saber lo falsas que estas eran.

En silencio se dirigieron al cuarto del inglés. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando comenzaron a hablar de los acontecimientos del día. Inglaterra tuvo que relatar todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy, incluyendo el momento en el que las naciones conversaban con Rusia, mencionó únicamente su encuentro con América y que luego durmió en aquel cuarto. Rusia ensanchó la sonrisa para acercarse lentamente al inglés, Inglaterra se quedó en su puesto tranquilamente.

- Me he dado cuenta… - Comenzó a hablar tranquilamente el ruso mientras llevaba su mano al rostro del inglés. Inglaterra enfocó su mirada en aquellos ojos violetas.

- ¿Sí?

- Pues, me he dado cuenta de que actúas muy bien.

Rusia extendió su brazo e inmediatamente el rubio supo lo que el otro deseaba, sin más se levantó de su asiento, se puso frente al ruso, se agachó, tomó la mano y besó la palma en señal de respeto. Odiaba aquello, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que continuar con la farsa, era por el bien de América. Ya haría pagar a Rusia por todo, ya tendría su oportunidad, sería paciente.

- Pero no lo suficiente.

Las palabras del ruso sorprendieron a Inglaterra, antes de poder hacer algo se encontraba en el suelo, sintiendo aquel rostro muy cerca del suyo, aquellos ojos violetas justo frente a los suyos.

- ¿De qué?

- Shhh… - Rusia acarició sus cabellos suavemente. – Sabes hay algo que aun no me has contado y quiero escucharlo.

- No… - Inglaterra se preocupó, pero debía mantener su conversación con Francia en secreto. Quizás Rusia le preguntaba sobre otra cosa. – No sabría decir…

- Mmmm… - Sin más todo el peso de Rusia estuvo sobre el de Inglaterra. - ¿Y cierta conversación con un francés no sabrías decírmela?

Inglaterra trató de mantenerse tranquilo, mas sabía que sus ojos no mentían. Antes de poder responder el otro cuerpo se separó del suyo. Para su asombró Rusia continuaba sonriendo con tranquilidad, eso simplemente no pronosticaba nada bueno.

- Tengo el castigo perfecto para ti mi querido Britania… estoy ansioso por llevarlo a la práctica.

Inglaterra palideció ¿Acaso América sería atacado por aquello? Rusia adivinando sus pensamientos se acercó nuevamente, susurrándole suavemente en la oreja.

- No te preocupes, tu querido América no sufrirá. – El ruso se alejó del inglés para luego colocar una mano en los cabellos rubios. – Mañana será un gran día para tu pueblo, por ahora sólo ve a dormir.

Inglaterra asintió en respuesta y luego se levantó. El miedo seguía ahí ¿Qué haría Rusia?, ¿Qué le haría a su pueblo?

Comenzó a cambiarse de ropas, siendo observado por la otra nación, más era su obligación obedecer. Pronto pagaría por una desobediencia y definitivamente no quería aumentar el castigo o las víctimas.

Dejó que el otro recorriera su cuerpo desnudo, cerró los ojos tranquilamente para luego abrirlos de la misma forma, esta vez su mirada era más dura. Nuevamente era Britania, aquellos ojos hambrientos no lo molestarían y sin más terminó con su cambio.

- Descansa Britania. – Rusia nuevamente extendió la manó y Britania respondió con el pedido. Rusia no evitó ensanchar la sonrisa ante aquello, sabía que no se arrepentiría por haber escogido al inglés para sus cometidos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Así llegó la mañana. Britania y Rusia se encontraban en la sala de reuniones esperando a las demás naciones las cuales fueron apareciendo una por una al paso de los minutos. Sin perder la costumbre y como si hubiese olvidado todo lo que estaba pasando, América fue el último en llegar.

Atrasado, con una gran sonrisa y gritando que el héroe había llegado el norteamericano se presentó.

A pesar del ánimo de América, la tensión en el ambiente era notoria y molesta, sobre todo al ver las caras de las demás naciones. Observando a Britania y Rusia con frialdad y molestia.

- Muy bien. – Francia tomó la palabra. – Ya es momento que dejen esta broma.

- Pero si no lo es Francia. – Respondió un sonriente ruso, Britania se limitaba a ver el rostro de las naciones, sin dedicarle muchos minutos a cada una. Notó un gesto por parte del ruso y sin más le ayudó a sentarse. Ignoró por completo las demás miradas.

Una vez finalizada su acción él se sentó al lado de Rusia, las demás naciones imitaron el gesto.

- Me gustaría saber cuál fue su decisión. – Rusia continuaba sonriendo tranquilamente.

- Ya sabes cuál es nuestra decisión aru. – China observó con notoria molestia al ruso, pero enfocando más su mirada en el inglés, aun no podía creer las acciones que aquella nación estaba realizando.

- Además en los papeles que nos enviaron no dice nada específico. – Le siguió Alemania.

- Y ustedes me dan miedo ve~. – Italia se mantenía oculto detrás del alemán.

- ¿Qué más específico que ser uno conmigo no entienden? – Rusia no parecía comprender aquellas preguntas, mas para Inglaterra aquello era más que obvio.

Aquellos papeles apenas y contenían algo de valor si se hablaba de información. En relación a lo que ganarían o perderían si se integraban a Rusia era algo que no estaba específico. No había duda que aquellos papeles sólo eran una excusa para molestar aun más a las demás naciones.

"Yo no tuve que leer ningún maldito papel para tener que unirme a ti" – Pensó el inglés con molestia, tratando inútilmente de calmarse. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

- Yo no aceptaré eso. – Fue la simple respuesta de América, las demás naciones aceptaron las palabras del americano y con ello dando a entender su respuesta.

- Ehh, realmente aquello es muy malo. – Rusia se notaba decepcionado ante aquello.

- ¿Qué ganaría mi país si aceptara unirme contigo? – Todas las naciones giraron hacia aquella que hizo la pregunta.

- Interesante. – Rusia enfocó sus violetas ojos hacia aquella nación. Le gustó que al fin hubiera un poco más de interés en sus deseos, en vez de sólo críticas por parte de todos. Inglaterra por su parte disimulaba su sorpresa perfectamente.

- ¿Por qué diablos quieres saber algo así? – España preguntó atónito mientras observaba a Suiza, el dueño de la pregunta.

- Nunca es malo saber… - Fue la simple respuesta de la nación.

- Cuando gane la guerra y tenga el poder de todo el mundo, cierto porcentaje será entregado a las naciones que me ayuden. – Comenzó a explicar el ruso. – Mas, para las que se nieguen sólo la destrucción les será entregada.[1]

- ¿Y el ahora? – Suiza observaba atentamente, las demás naciones se mantuvieron en silencio.

- Sólo hacer todo lo que yo ordene y claro esta entregar tu poder a Rusia.

- ¿Algo así como entregarte mi país? – Francia no pudo evitar preguntar aquello.

- Así es. – Rusia se giró para ver a Inglaterra y luego le sonrió con ternura mientras levantaba su mano hasta acariciar la pálida mejilla del inglés, sintiendo como unos fríos ojos, provenientes de un molesto americano, observaba cada acción de su parte. Si, definitivamente le gustaba aquello. – Britania me entregará todo su poder, será uno con Rusia.

Inglaterra no dijo nada ante ello, ninguna nación lo hizo comprendiendo el peso de aquellas palabras. Entregar el poder era prácticamente regalarle a Rusia su gente, sus costumbres, su política, la vida misma de la nación, permitiéndole hacer lo que quisiera con ellos.

"Mierda" – Inglaterra supo de inmediato que aquello era el castigo mencionado en la noche anterior. Y si entregaba su poder al ruso podría ser que hasta la reina, junto con sus familiares, el primer ministro, los políticos y cualquier que se opusiera a Rusia estuvieran en peligro. Debía hacer algo. Debía pensar en algo para salvar a su reina en caso de que las cosas se le complicaran.

- Entonces… - La sonrisa infantil del ruso continuaba en su rostro. - ¿Quién va a unirse conmigo?

Silencio fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta. No esperó ningún minuto más y se levantó, siendo seguido por Britania. Aun podía sentir la mirada del americano, viendo cada paso que daba.

- Entonces oficialmente les declaro la guerra a todos ustedes. – Se giró con la clara intención de retirarse más la voz de Francia lo detuvo.

- Antes de hacer cualquier guerra mí querido Rusia. – Francia se levantó de su puesto acercándose a Inglaterra. El inglés observaba con seriedad al francés, mas por dentro rogaba que este no dijera algo innecesario o estúpido como para ponerlo en peligro.

- ¿Si Francia?

- Me gustaría que dejaras a Inglaterra. – Francia intentó tocar al inglés, mas este lo rechazó apartándose con rapidez de su lado.

- No sé de que hablas Francia. – Rusia se mostró confuso - ¿Quién es Inglaterra?

- Creo que sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. – El francés se puso delante del ruso, ambos observándose fijamente. – Déjalo ir.

"Imbécil" Inglaterra mantenía sus puños cerrados con fuerza para no actuar.

- Britania. – El aludido giró el rostro en dirección al ruso, sus verdes ojos observaron la mano estirada y sin más la tomó, se agachó y luego besó aquella mano en sorpresa de todas las demás naciones.

- Inglaterra… - Susurró un impactado América, incluso él sabía el significado de aquella acción.

- ¿Algo más Francia? – Preguntó con tranquilidad el ruso.

Francia no supo que responder ante aquello.

- Nos retiramos entonces. Que tengan un buen día.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- ¿Dime algo Britania? – Rusia se encontraba observando al inglés con tranquilidad, deleitándose por la forma en que aquella nación se encontraba. - ¿Por qué Francia abra dicho aquellas palabras?

Inglaterra intentó hablar, más un quejido de dolor fue su único sonido. El cuerpo le dolía, su visión era borrosa, supuso que estaba a punto de desmayarse por el dolor y la falta de sangre.

- Si, pienso lo mismo. – Rusia se acercó lentamente al cuerpo que aun luchaba por mantenerse en pie. Ensanchó la sonrisa al contemplarlo. El cuerpo cubierto de sangre, las ropas rasgadas, aquella pálida piel llena de heridas de todo tipo. Tener el poder sobre Inglaterra o cualquier persona era algo que siempre le había encantado. – En fin, ya no te molestaré más.

Tomó a la nación de los cabellos, levantándole el rostro ante ello.

- Eres hermoso Britania, pero creo que prefiero a China. – No esperó respuesta, simplemente dejó caer el cuerpo con fuerza. – El viaje a Inglaterra es largo, descansa ya que tenemos mucho que hacer.

Se giró en dirección a la salida, quería descansar un momento.

- Debes ejecutar a tu reina, su familia y tu primer ministro. – Riéndose ante aquella imagen se retiró. Definitivamente le encantará ver aquello.

Por su parte Inglaterra no supo qué hacer al respecto. Rusia tenía planeado matar a su reina y peor aún, hacer que el mismo los asesinara. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, no podía permitir aquello. No quería que América fuera lastimado, pero…

- Mierda… mierda… mierda… - Susurraba con debilidad, sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, más se mordió el labio con fuerza evitando aquello. Debía impedir como sea aquello.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando, mas no tenía alguna solución para salvarlos. Negó con fuerza, algo se podía hacer, algo se podría hacer para salvarlos de aquella muerte. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando una idea llegó a su mente, pero dudo. Sería algo demasiado arriesgado e incluso podría involucrar a otras naciones.

Sin darse cuenta otra idea pasó por su cabeza y ahora dos opciones giraban alrededor de su mente confundiéndolo, ambas igual de arriesgadas y peligrosas.

Sentía su cuerpo pedirle a gritos un poco de descanso, mas ignorando aquello, lentamente se fue levantando, hasta quedar sentado y apoyado en una muralla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras su mano se metía por los pantalones, buscando el celular. Suspiró con alivio al ver que tenía señal.

Lentamente comenzó a marcar los números, emitió un pequeño gemido cuando levantó su mano, llevando el celular a su oreja.

- ¿Inglaterra? – La voz de su primer ministro se hizo escuchar.

- Es… cucha… - Apenas tenía voz para hablar y no se había dado cuenta de que su respiración era agitada.

- Por la reina Inglaterra ¿Estás bien?

- No… hay… tiempo… - Su primer ministro estuvo en desacuerdo en todo momento cuando supo de la alianza con Rusia, mas en ningún momento dejó de preocuparse por Inglaterra. ¿Aquel hombre abra sabido que algo malo se ocultaba detrás de todo esto?

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Deben… huir…

- Pero…

- Hay… un… camino… en… mi… - Inglaterra se quejó cuando un fuerte dolor invadió su cuerpo, ignorando las preguntas de su ministro siguió explicando donde debía ir, con quién y qué hacer en determinados momentos.

- Entiendo.

- Si… no haces bien… aquello… - El tonó de Inglaterra era serio. – Si le dices… a alguien… sobre esta llamada… - Se tensó ante lo que estaba a punto de decir. – La próxima vez… que me veas… los mataré.

No esperó una respuesta y simplemente colgó. Luego reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas eliminó el registro de aquella llamada y deseando en que todo saliera bien su cuerpo al fin cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Todo quedaba en manos del primer ministro, la memoria de ese idiota y la suerte en que todo saldría bien.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando unos golpes despertaron a la reina. La mujer confusa por aquellos golpes continuos que seguían sonando en su cuarto la hicieron ir hasta la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al primer ministro delante de su puerta, con la respiración agitada y una expresión de preocupación.

- ¿Qué sucede? – No pudo evitar preguntar con temor.

- Mi señora… - El hombre se agachó en una reverencia corta y luego miró a la reina con temor. – Debe despertar a sus hijos y nietos en silencio, debemos huir ahora mismo de Inglaterra.

- ¡¿Pero qué… - Una mano la hizo callar.

- Shhh… nadie debe enterarse. Nadie debe saber de esto. – El hombre miró a todos lados y luego entró al cuarto de la mujer real.

En cualquier otra situación, aquella descortesía y notoria falta de respeto le hubiera costado caro al primer ministro. Mas la reina sabía que algo no andaba bien y aquel hombre era completamente de fiar.

- Hay que huir inmediatamente.

- No entiendo nada. – La mujer llevó sus manos hasta su pecho, completamente angustiada ante lo que escuchaba.

- Por favor, es por el bien de Inglaterra.

Sin pedir más explicaciones la reina asintió y sin más tomó algunas ropas para cambiarse. El primer ministro se encontraba de espaldas y escuchando por el pasillo, sabía que no tenían muchas horas y debían actuar con prisa.

Una vez lista la reina, fueron en silencio, de cuarto en cuarto, despertando a los demás integrantes de la realeza. Nadie comprendía la situación, mas al ver la expresión de preocupación por parte de la reina y el primer ministro se mantuvieron en silencio y dispuestos a hacer lo que sea que les pidieran.

Atravesaron el palacio real con cuidado, les había tomado más tiempo del planeado juntar a la familia, mas aquello no impediría al ministro su misión.

En silencio llegaron hasta el coche del ministro, oculto entre unos árboles, a pocas cuadras del palacio. Una vez la familia adentro el auto se encendió y sin más arrancó hasta su nueva dirección.

Apenas iban saliendo de Londres cuando escucharon la alarma, la familia se tensó comprendiendo que habían descubierto los cuartos vacíos.

- ¿Qué está pasando madre? – La princesa real preguntó con preocupación, abrazando a sus hijos con fuerza. La reina observó a su hija por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

- Debemos huir. – Fue lo único que obtuvo la familia como respuesta.

De algún modo y ocultándose por los pueblos para no ser descubiertos llegaron hasta una mansión de Inglaterra, la familia aun confusa se bajó del auto siguiendo al primer ministro. Entraron al hogar de la nación, el primer ministro se encargó de desactivar algunas alarmas y luego llevar a la familia real hasta el subterráneo en donde una puerta secreta hacia aparecer un túnel.

Todos observaron aquel camino con sorpresa y miedo.

- ¿Hacia dónde nos llevará este camino?

- Según se hasta un avión privado.

La familia observó al hombre y sin más comenzaron a seguirlo. Se tomaron de las manos y lentamente comenzaron a entrar por aquel oscuro lugar.

Nadie pudo percatarse que estaban siendo observados por unas cámaras colocadas por Rusia. Este a su vez había visto toda la acción de la familia y el primer ministro con una gran sonrisa.

Ya con la información necesaria se levantó de su puesto para despertar a Inglaterra. Su querida nación tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No sabían cuantas horas llevaban caminando, se encontraban cansados y hambrientos. Su huída no les había dado tiempo para sacar algo con que alimentarse.

- Por favor, aguanten un poco más. – El primer ministro se encontraba preocupado, aun no comprendía por completo la llamada de Inglaterra, mas sabía que era sumamente importante proteger a la familia real.

Se tomaron un tiempo para descansar. Aun todos tomados de la mano, siendo únicamente el celular del primer ministro la pequeña luz que les iluminaba tan oscuro camino.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó la pequeña princesita. Estaba asustada, mas su mente pequeña era lo suficientemente rápida para comprender que no estaban en una buena situación y debía ser fuerte.

- Es mediodía. – Respondió la reina luego de ver el celular.

- Pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino. – Fue la voz del ministro. Se levantó y sonriéndole a la familia para tranquilizarlos continuaron con el camino.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho más cuando se vieron en el final del túnel, todos se alegraron ante ello. El ministro abrió la puerta y se sorprendió ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Se encontraban en un gran y lujoso cuarto. Supuso que aquel lugar era otra casa de la nación. Sin querer mirar más se dispuso a ayudar a la familia para dirigirse al avión que los sacaría de Inglaterra.

Caminaron por algunos pasillos hasta encontrar las escaleras que le llevarían al techo. Todos sonrieron, pronto estarían a salvo. Un disparó hizo eco por todo el lugar, la familia se congeló al ver la muralla agrietada y con un poco de humo.

- ¡Corran! – Gritó el ministro empujando a la familia y sacando una pistola para apuntar al atacante, se congeló al ver a Inglaterra frente a él. Aquellos verdes ojos brillaban de forma amenazadora y su expresión no mostraba emoción alguna.

- Traidores de la patria. – Habló Britania con fuerza, aun apuntando al ministro con el arma, la familia real había llegado hasta el final de las escaleras en donde el avión les esperaba.

- No entiendo… - Susurro el ministro reflejando toda su confusión. Britania no dijo nada, continuo apuntando con el arma y a punto de apretar el gatillo.

- ¡Basta! – Gritó la reina mientras le lanzaba algunos objetos al inglés. El ministro aprovechó aquello para subir las escaleras.

Britania apuntó al techo y disparó. La reina gritó ante ello, mas antes de caer fue sostenida por el ministro quien la llevó con rapidez hasta el techo.

Britania corrió siguiendo la misma dirección. Una vez en el techo, vio como el ministro subía a la reina al avión. Apuntó y sin más disparó escuchando el grito de dolor. Vio como el ministro se subía con rapidez para que luego el avión se elevara y emprendiera su viaje hasta su nuevo destino.

- Buena suerte. – Susurró el inglés observando a la familia real marcharse en el avión. Supo que ahí estarían a salvo y a su vez sabía que el ministro no diría nada. De seguro ahora se encontraba más confundido que nunca.

Se dio vuelta para regresar con Rusia. Debía dar la noticia de lo ocurrido. Caminó con tranquilidad, no había prisa, el avión aun no estaba completamente seguro volando sobre Inglaterra.

Se sentó en una muralla para descansar, sus heridas se habían abierto nuevamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El celular de América sonaba con insistencia, luego de algunos minutos logró que la nación se despertara de su sueño.

América sacó su cabeza de entre las sabanas para ver la hora. Ya consiente y quejándose por lo temprano que era se dispuso a contestar.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó infantilmente, mientras se tapaba con las sabanas. Se levantó de golpe luego de escuchar a su presidente. – Voy para allá.

Llegó a la casa blanca en tiempo record, más la situación lo ameritaba. Vio a un soldado y acercándose a este pregunto por lo que necesitaba. Una vez obtenida la información se dirigió hasta el salón principal.

Ni siquiera golpeó la puerta, la abrió sin más para luego enfocar su mirada a quienes serian toda la familia real de Inglaterra junto con el primer ministro. Abrió la boca, mas el ministro se le adelantó gritando algo que dejó al americano sin palabras.

Su mente se dirigió hasta un pasado lejano sin que apenas se diera cuenta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Un pequeño América sonreía entre los brazos de Inglaterra, ambos observando el atardecer sobre una colina cerca de la casa del menor.

- Ves América, así de hermoso eres. – El pequeño ensanchó la sonrisa luego de escuchar aquellas palabras. Luego bajó su cabecita en un intento por ocultar su preocupación. - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó la nación mayor.

- Yo… no sé si pueda ser tan justo y bueno como lo eres tu Inglaterra. – El inglés observó atentamente a la otra nación y luego beso la pequeña frente con ternura.

- Sabes yo no soy tan justo y bueno como piensas.

- ¿De verdad? – El pequeño América observaba con sus enormes y sorprendidos ojos a la nación mayor. Sin creer de verdad lo que este le decía.

- Así es… - Inglaterra se sonrojó, nunca pensó que América pensará así de él. – Pero intento serlo siempre. Tengo una oración que siempre repito cuando siento que no puedo serlo. – Acercó su rostro hasta tener su frente junto a la del pequeño. – Una oración que me ayuda a aclarar mi mente y pensar en lo mejor de las personas.

- ¡¿Cuál es esa oración? – Los pequeños ojos azules se iluminaron. - ¡¿Crees que me sirvan a mi también?

- Estoy seguro de que te servirán. – Inglaterra se alejó, sonriendo con cariño. – La oración es…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Am y da o'r holl ... cefnogaeth, maddau a deall. [2]

América abrió los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar al primer ministro. Nunca pensó que escucharía aquellas palabras nuevamente.

Se acercó hasta el primer ministro para preguntar por aquella frase, más fue en vano. El hombre había caído al suelo desmayado. La reina se acercó hasta el ministro completamente preocupada y gritando por ayuda.

La sangre comenzó a ensuciar el suelo.

Continuará…

[1] Me suena a predicciones religiosas. (Gotita)

[2] Por el bien de todos... ayuda, perdona y comprende. Esta en Welsh según el traductor google. No sé que es Welsh o donde queda, busqué pero no supe saber… quizás es Wales o algo así (Llora en un rincón) Quería encontrar algo en inglés antiguo, pero no encontré nada así que decidí colocar algo que no se entendiera y ahí salió Welsh. Aunque Wales si existe y es parte del reino unido, mas motivos para dudar de que sea Welsh. (Gotita)

Inicio 18 – 03 – 10

Término 21 – 06 - 10

Gracias por leer y su paciencia... por sus palabras y todo, realmente me hacen muy feliz.

Cualquie cosa ya saben donde escribirme. Que esten bien y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Am y da o'r holl cefnogaeth, maddau

Hola! Espero que se encuentre bien. Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado. Ojalá les guste y lamento la demora.

Las advertencias de siempre. Y pues que los personajes no me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Me hacen muy feliz. Que esten bien.

**La gran guerra.**

5.- Am y da o'r holl ... cefnogaeth, maddau a deal.

Por el bien de todos... ayuda, perdona y comprende.

Existían tantas frases, tantas oraciones para hacer sentir a las personas mejor, para hacerles creer que eran importantes, que podían superarse e incluso que el mundo podía mejorar.

Pero sólo eran eso… palabras. Las palabras se las lleva el viento y si están escritas son fácilmente ignoradas, rotas o quemadas.

Las palabras son fácilmente eliminadas. Y lo único que se le ocurría para cambiar aquello, no era tener palabras, sino acciones.

Y por eso siempre pensaba. Porque un día de estos actuaría… un día de estos sabrían la verdad. Inglaterra esperaría pacientemente para actuar y dejar de decir palabras.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Francia se encontraba en su recamara cuando escuchó el celular, tranquilamente y con varias cosas invadiendo su cabeza contestó. De por si la voz alterada de Canadá lo preocupó, mas su interés rápidamente cambio al saber el motivo de aquella llamada.

- Voy para allá.

Comenzó a ordenar lo que necesitaría para el viaje. Ahora tenía un vuelo que tomar y su destino era América.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Abrió los ojos y observó a su alrededor confundido. Lo último que recordaba era estar en el techo de su casa observando como la familia real junto con su primer ministro escapaban a un lugar seguro.

Intentó moverse, pero le resultó imposible. Todo estaba oscuro por lo que no sabía en donde se encontraba. Ya más consciente en sus sentidos, sintió las cuerdas impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

"Están bien… ellos están bien"

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, mas la eliminó cuando la luz entró de golpe al momento en que la puerta se abría y por ella entraba Rusia junto con Lituania. Las tres naciones se miraron por un momento.

- ¿Cómo estas Britania?

- ¿Qué…?

- No pudiste traérmelos Britania. – Rusia suspiró con pesar. – Me tienes muy desilusionado, realmente había pensado que tenías las capacidades necesarias para ayudarme… pero tal vez.

La expresión de Rusia cambio a una más oscura y malvada. Ensanchó la sonrisa siniestramente mientras se enfocaba en el rostro de Inglaterra.

- Tal vez necesitas algo de motivación para…

- ¡No es necesario! – Apenas pudo elevar la voz y su garganta dolió por el esfuerzo, pero no podía permitir aquello.

- Oh pero igual no es tan malo Britania. – Rusia hizo un gesto y Lituania se acercó al inglés para comenzar a desatarlo.

Britania se levantó una vez liberado y se mantuvo firme a la espera de lo que deseara el ruso. Lituania continuó a su lado silenciosamente.

- Será divertido saber a dónde los enviaste y las consecuencias de aquello.

Britania no respondió, tampoco expreso alguna emoción a semejantes palabras. Por primera vez comenzaba a pensar en que quizás su plan no había sido tan bueno, pero tampoco hubiera sido bueno que la familia real se quedara en Inglaterra, en medio de todo este caos.

- Bueno, fuera de eso tengo varios planes para ti.

Rusia estaba a punto de continuar cuando otra persona ingresó a aquella sala obscura, apenas iluminada con la luz del pasillo en la parte exterior. Britania miró a la persona que entraba y se sorprendió de ver a Belarús [1] ¿Por qué aquella nación estaba ahí?, ¿Acaso ella también había sido obligada a ayudar a Rusia? Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, no creía que Lituania se encontrara con Rusia por cuenta propia.

La joven nación observó a Britania con notoria molestia y luego, cuando se dirigió a ver a Rusia su expresión cambió a una de completa admiración, Inglaterra notó la sonrisa de la joven. Sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo, no podía ser que ella estuviera por cuenta propia ¿Verdad? Aunque había escuchado algunos rumores de que aquella nación estaba muy interesada en Rusia, mas nunca le había tomado demasiada importancia.

Definitivamente no todos los rumores eran mentira. ¿Qué sucedía en el caso de Lituania?

- Hermano pronto dará comienzo la reunión.

Habló la nación femenina sin apartar su mirada de Rusia, este por su parte le sonreía a la joven en respuesta.

- Bien, termino de hablar con Britania y voy.

- Lo espero.

- Cl… claro. – Rusia miró a Britania con tranquilidad, este notó la expresión molesta por parte de Belarús. – Bien, luego hablamos. Lituania será tu compañero de ahora en adelante.

Se giró para observar a Lituania, este se tensó como respuesta.

- Ya sabes Lituania. – Sin más palabras el ruso se retiró junto con su hermana.

El silencio reinó por algunos minutos. Britania se acomodó la vestimenta, notando algunas vendas por su cuerpo. Al menos le habían ayudado con las heridas. Suspiró con cansancio, su cuerpo aun necesitaba algunas horas de sueños.

- Por aquí. – Le habló al fin Lituania, mas su mirada era seria.

La nación comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por Britania. Caminaron por varios pasillos, más Britania no estaba prestando mucha atención, sus pensamientos se encontraban en la familia real, en el primer ministro y el lugar al que les había enviado.

¿Había hecho mal? Y los más importante ¿Qué haría América al respecto?

Con aquellos pensamientos y dudas sobre su cabeza fue conducido hasta el que sería su nueva habitación.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Francia llegó hasta la Casa Blanca. Mostrando su identificación fue conducido hasta una sala en donde Canadá y América le esperaban. Uno con mirada seria y el otro jugando en una consola portátil. Ambas naciones le observaron cuando entró a la habitación.

- ¿Dónde están? – Miró seriamente al americano, este le sonrió, acercándose al francés.

- ¡Hey! ¿Viniste a ver al héroe?

- Claro que no. – Francia no salía de su asombro, ¿Por qué América actuaba de esa forma tan despreocupada?, ¿Acaso no leía los diarios o veía las noticias? – Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Dónde están?

América giró su vista a Canadá con un puchero.

- ¿Le dijiste algo?

- S…si…

- ¿Y por qué? – Ahora se veía algo molesto.

- Bueno… B… - Canadá abrazó con más fuerza a su oso. – Es necesario.

- ¡El héroe puede encargarse perfectamente de esta situación!

Francia suspiró, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era a un América cabezón y mal educado.

- Escucha América, esto es un tema serio y…

- ¡Pues llegaron a territorio Estadounidense! Es mi problema no el tuyo.

- América… - Susurró el canadiense sorprendido ¿Qué diablos pasaba aquí?

Francia por su parte analizó la mirada de la joven nación. Y luego sonriendo como de forma perversa se fue acercando al norteamericano.

- ¿Acaso no ayudaras a hermanito Francia a aclarar algunas dudas?

- ¿Dudas? – América no parecía percatarse del tono de Francia, más Canadá estaba un poco sonrojado. Francia quiso abrazar a América, más este se alejó rápidamente.

- Tu hermanito sólo quiere saber cómo se encuentran ¿Si? Y siendo el héroe que eres. – Le sonrió o intentó sonreír lo más sincero posible. – Sé que me ayudarás.

América lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió mientras levanta el pulgar en una clara señal de afirmación.

- ¡Pues claro! – Comenzó a reír fuertemente. - ¡Los héroes somos necesarios!

Si los otros países hubiesen podido entrar a la mente de América en estos momentos, los pensamientos de héroes, ayudar y demás se encontraban en otro plano. Miles de cosas pasaban por la cabeza norteamericana, mas sabía de antemano que no podía darlas a relucir, ya que al hacerlo, estaba seguro que todos sus miedos, todas sus negaciones e intentos de ver las cosas de otro modo, se irían a la mierda.

América guió a las dos naciones hasta una habitación de su casa ubicada fuera de la ciudad, lo cual ayudaba a que no hubiera muchas personas rondando por los alrededores.

La reina junto con su familia se encontraba ahí, la mujer al ver a la nación francesa rápidamente fue a su lado. La mujer lloró y explicó todo lo ocurrido. Canadá y América observaban la escena con incomodidad, aquello molestó al americano ¿Por qué la reina no le contó todo de inmediato, mientras que al francés si?, ¿Tanto era la diferencia en términos de confianza?

Se golpeó mentalmente, era obvio que sí. Francia e Inglaterra llevaban tantos años juntos, mientras que él y el inglés… Los recuerdos de aquella noche volvieron a invadirlo junto con las preguntas. Regresó a la realidad sintiendo el toque de Canadá.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Pues claro! – Estuvo a punto de reírse a carcajadas cuando el francés se acercó.

- ¿Dónde está el primer ministro?

- En el cuarto de al lado. – Exclamó con tranquilidad.

- ¿Te molesta que vaya a hablar con él?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Va…

- Sólo. – El francés rápidamente interrumpió a la otra nación.

- Ve Francia.

El francés se alejó y América hizo un puchero molesto. Canadá y la reina observaron aquello sin comprender muy bien.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Esta es su habitación. – Lituania observó con la seriedad de siempre a Britania, este por su parte se encontraba un poco sorprendido a la pieza con semejante lujo. Lentamente fue adentrándose al cuarto, observando con asombro la cama de dos plazas, los muebles tallados de forma exquisita y cortinas con una tela más que perfecta. Se acercó a un closet y lo abrió, se encontró con ropas parecidas a las suyas, mas con algunos abrigos parecidos al suyo en su era pirata. No cabía duda de que Rusia lo quería ver siempre de esa forma, recordándole aquella era.

- Gracias, voy a cambiarme. – A pesar de estar vendado y con ropas nuevas, sentía las ganas de bañarse y cambiarse.

- El baño es por aquella puerta. – Señaló con tranquilidad, más sin moverse de su puesto. Inglaterra comprendió aquello, Lituania se encargaría de indicarle al ruso cada uno de sus movimientos mientras este no lo viera. Simplemente perfecto.

Con un poco de molestia formándose en su interior, tomo algunas prendas y luego se dirigió al baño, para su sorpresa Lituania comenzó a seguirlo.

- ¿Acaso vas a entrar? – Inglaterra lo observó con molestia y por primera vez vio como la otra nación temblaba ante su tono.

- Son… or… órdenes. – Exclamó el muchacho con las mejillas sonrojadas y temblando. Era obvio que algo horrible le sucedería si no cumplía con las palabras de Rusia. Suspiró y luego lo dejó pasar.

- Bien… Pero no me veas cuando este desnudo. – Lituania afirmó aun con las mejillas rojas y entrando al baño.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El primer ministro fue difícil de convencer. No quería decirle absolutamente nada a Francia sobre lo ocurrido hace pocos días. Y en parte era comprensible, pero a la vez Francia no era de los que se rendían.

Tardó algunos minutos de fuertes diálogos. El ministro estaba asustado y nervioso. Pero su país fue más importante, junto con su deseo de protegerlo. Así que le contó todo, desde el atentado hace algunos meses atrás, junto con el cambio de conducta de Inglaterra y finalmente aquella llamada pidiéndole sacar a la familia real del país. Le explicó con lujo y detalle cada pedido por parte del inglés y cada acción que este realizó al momento de encontrarlos.

Francia escuchó en silencio, analizando la situación. De pronto una pequeña idea de lo que pudo haber causado en Inglaterra aquellas acciones y actitudes le llegó. Además recordando las palabras de Canadá en el momento en que se retiró de su charla con el inglés. Podía darse una idea, pero de por si no estaba completamente seguro de todo.

De lo que si estaba seguro, es que las cosas habían comenzado con ese atentado, el cual Inglaterra quiso ocultar a toda costa. Consiguiéndolo. Con mucha vergüenza Francia también había creído que sólo había sido un incendio, pero ahora las cosas cambiaban por completo con toda esa información.

- Gracias. – Susurró el francés con tranquilidad.

- Escucha. – Aquel hombre de aspecto fuerte y serio se encontraba en la cama, herido, débil y derrotado. Aunque Francia conocía las fuerza de los humanos y sabía que no se dejaría vencer, menos al ver el brillo en aquellos ojos. – Hablé con algunos policías y me dejaron ver un video en particular. - El hombro observaba seriamente al francés. – No del puerto, si no en la calle de la casa de Inglaterra… en ella mostraba como un hombre con bufanda y un abrigo entraba a la casa sin que Inglaterra se encontrara allí.

Francia escuchó aquello sorprendido. El ministro continuó hablando.

- Luego aparecía Inglaterra… no sé muy bien cuanto tiempo pasó, pero luego aquel hombre salía del lugar sin acciones por parte de Inglaterra. – El hombre miró a otro lado con rabia. – Luego supe que era Rusia… nosotros no tenemos conocimientos de todas las naciones que son ustedes, quizás las más cercanas a nuestro país… por lo tanto… - El hombre tosió ante el esfuerzo que se encontraba haciendo.

- Ya es suficiente… está cansado y… - Francia se preocupó.

- Tranquilo… he aguantado cosas peores. – Se rió con sarcasmo. – Aunque quizás no es nada relacionado con lo que han sufrido ustedes.

- Pero...

- Calla, ya me hiciste hablar. – El francés se calló. – Pensé que Inglaterra realmente había aceptado por cuenta propia, pero habían tantas cosas a medias, tantos puntos sin comprender. – Miró el techo con nostalgia. – Y luego de recibir esa llamada supe de inmediato que estaba equivocado.

- Lo sé…

- La pregunta es ¿Por qué o con qué logró Rusia convencer a mi querida nación de aceptar?

- Yo sigo pensando en aquello y…

- Pero… - Rápidamente el ministro lo interrumpió, sonriendo. - ¿No te parece extraño que no haya mandado hasta Estados Unidos en vez de Francia que quedaba más cerca?

Francia se tensó ante aquello.

- ¿Quizás era más seguro estar aquí?

- Puede ser… - Siguió el hombre. – Pero los riesgos eran mayores. ¿Y qué pasa con aquella frase que me hizo pronunciar?

Francia volvió a dudar. Si lo que el ministro estaba insinuando… el sólo pensarlo era.

- No comprendo muy bien a las naciones, pero se, al menos por parte de Inglaterra que quiere mucho a esta nación llamada América… Y por su carácter no era un secreto para nadie, al menos para nosotros.

Francia no quería escuchar aquella hipótesis que tenían tanto sentido.

- ¿Qué tal si Inglaterra lo está haciendo por América y justamente nos mandó a este lugar sabiendo que no nos harían daño?

Hipótesis… habían cientos de hipótesis, pero por qué esta parecía la más lógica.

Continuará…

[1] Belarús: Busqué en google ahí aparecía como Bielorrusia y república de Belarús. Por lo que quise colocarle Belarús. Esperemos que este bien nomas xD. Y en inglés se ve Belarus.

Inicio – 27 – 06 – 10

Término – 13 – 07 - 10

Seh me demoré mucho y les traje esta mierda D: Sorry.

Cualquier cosa ya saben donde escribir.


	6. Planes

Realmente lamento la demora y lo corto del capítulo, pero era esto o tardarme más tiempo. No tengo excusa ante mi demora, lo siento. Sólo espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo.

Las advertencias de siempre.

**La gran guerra.**

6.- Planes.

Francia cerró la puerta lentamente, aun con las palabras del primer ministro en su cabeza. Aquello era una hipótesis, una buena hipótesis pero como tal, una sin fundamento o prueba que indicara que era la correcta.

Necesitaba pruebas… necesitaba algo sólido que le indicara que todo aquello era para proteger a América.

Caminó sin regresar a la habitación en la que se encontraba la familia real. Comprendía aquella oración que le hizo repetir Inglaterra al ministro, lo que no sabía era la relación que esta tenía con América.

Llegó a una habitación cualquiera y se sentó en el sillón suspirando con cansancio. Por ahora sólo debía seguir buscando más información y, si tenía un poco de suerte, encontrar a Inglaterra y obligarle a decir la verdad.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Varios meses han pasado luego del escape por parte de la familia real. Rusia e Inglaterra lentamente se han ido apoderando de algunas naciones de Europa.

Lituania, Letonia y Estonia apoyaron a Rusia sin mucha resistencia. Inglaterra no está seguro de cómo el ruso logró semejante cometido, pero tampoco quiere saberlo. Lituania como siempre se encontraba a su lado, siguiéndolo por todos lados, observando todos sus movimientos. Al inglés no le gusta aquello, pero prefiere no decir nada… por ahora.

Belarús, la hermana menor del ruso, se fue al lado de Rusia sin que este se lo pidiera. Lituania en pocas ocasiones le hablaba, en uno de esos raros momentos (normalmente muy entrada la noche y ambos en la misma cama, pero bien alejados uno del otro) Lituania le comentó sobre el extraño y obsesivo amor que la nación tenía con su hermano.

A veces, cuando Inglaterra estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando la realidad no se encontraba tan presente en su cabeza se preguntaba si él se veía así cuando estaba con América. A veces pensaba que lo suyo también era una obsesión. Se despertaba sobresaltado ante la sola idea de verse como Belarús, luego se calmaba, recordando en dónde está y porque está ahí.

Otra cosa que supo a través de Lituania fue de Ucrania, la hermana mayor de Rusia, esta nación se había mantenido hasta el momento neutral, mas Inglaterra sabía que Rusia tenía planeado un golpe el cual le obligaría a apoyarlo en esta guerra.

A veces piensa en sus hermanos, cuando lo hace intenta ocultar la culpa en su cuerpo. Escocia y Gales negaron aquel pedido y lucharon por mantener sus ideas, pero no pudieron ante su fuerza, en realidad apenas y supieron de lo que había pasado. Inglaterra se había preparado para algo así por lo que planeo y organizó a una cantidad de soldados y en una noche dos grupos tomaron a aquellas naciones [1] por la fuerza.

Si tienes a la personificación de una nación, tienes su poder, su fuerza… su todo.

Irlanda del Norte fue más astuto y se reunión con su otro hermano… Irlanda. Rusia sólo ensanchó la sonrisa al saber de aquello y nuevamente dejó que Britania se encargara de todo. Y así Britania nuevamente tuvo que pensar en algún plan para capturar a esas naciones.

Fue duro, pero no imposible. Britania había sido más fuerte en lo referente a armas militares, no por nada el fue la representación de Reino Unido [2] sufrió daños, su cuerpo lo soporto, pero no fue lo mismo con sus hermanos. Irlanda del Norte desapareció ante los ataques, Irlanda se rindió luego de eso…

Britania destruyó a uno de sus hermanos, Rusia no pudo sentirse más complacido por aquel resultado.

Inglaterra quiere correr, gritar, golpearse ante la culpa que siente. Siente la fuerza corriendo en su interior, la que debería ser de Irlanda del Norte y siente asco. Pero no lo hace, se lo guarda todo, no dice nada, levanta la cabeza y sigue adelante. Esperando por una oportunidad de vengarse y luego castigarse por todo lo que ha hecho y por todo lo que hará.

El inglés comprendía la idea del ruso, sabía el porqué tomaba a ciertas naciones y las reclamaba como suyas. De por sí sabe que lo único que desea Rusia es que todos sean uno con él. Más por el momento aquella nación esta juntando un camino con el cual luchar y a la vez crear un pequeño escudo.

Suecia, Finlandia y Noruega siguieron en su recolecta de naciones. El inglés no puede evitar preguntarse por los otros países. ¿Acaso Alemania no ve lo que está ocurriendo?, ¿Por qué nadie está actuando? Ni siquiera América está haciendo algo ¿Por qué las naciones están haciendo nada con todo esto? Dejando que Rusia tome lo que se le dé la gana, ignorando los gritos, las guerras, las muertes.

¿Por qué? Se pregunta. Y con culpa también se siente tranquilo. Porque aun no pelea con los demás, porque aun no debe hacerles frente. Y es tan cobarde aquel pensamiento y sabe que falta tan poco para un nuevo encuentro.

Con un buen plan Finlandia fue capturado, en consecuencia y temeroso ante lo que le pasara a la nación capturada Suecia se rindió. Noruega fue difícil, pero como siempre, no imposible.

Inglaterra no quiere seguir pensando en el siguiente plan. Inglaterra no quiere seguir tomando naciones. Pero Britania está listo para lo que sea que desee el ruso.

¿Quién será la siguiente nación?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

América muchas veces se preguntó el motivo por el que la familia real y el primer ministro se encontraban en su país.

Una parte de si cree que es sólo una broma por parte de Inglaterra, porque no es Britania y nunca lo será para él, sólo una forma más de molestarlo en este estúpido juego que empezó con Rusia.

El aun cree que todo es una broma, el aun cree que Inglaterra está jugando con él.

Otra parte le hace dudar, le dice que Inglaterra es el enemigo, pero que a la vez confía en América lo suficiente como para pedirle que cuide de aquellos seres humanos más importantes de su nación.

Esta confundido y no sabe cómo seguir o qué hacer. Odia sentirse así. No sabe actuar y por lo mismo sigue siendo el mismo.

Aun no cree como otras naciones han sido capturadas.

Aún desea creer que todo es una broma, aunque sabe que no lo es. Aquello le asusta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inglaterra esta impactado, aun no logra salir del shock ante las palabras dichas por el ruso. Esto simplemente no debe estar pasando, mas a pesar de su sorpresa, el sigue con una expresión neutra, sigue actuando como el Britania que tanto desea aquella nación.

Y ahora, en su cuarto frente a Lituania, cae en la cama sin saber que hacer al respecto.

Hay un espía trabajando para Rusia, hay un espía arruinando los planes del otro bando.

Aquello explicaba a la perfección el porqué los demás países no hacían nada. De seguro al momento de actuar según lo planeado se daban cuenta de que todos los esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Al fin entendía todas aquellas extrañas órdenes que Rusia dio a sus soldados en determinados momentos.

Suspira con cansancio. ¿Cómo se estaría sintiendo América, cómo se siente al saber que cada idea era fácilmente captada por el enemigo? De seguro Alemania ya sospechaba al respecto, pero… ¿Quién era el espía?

Vio a Lituania con cuidado, examinándolo detenidamente. El sabía tantas cosas ¿Sabría sobre el espía?

Se tapó el rostro con el brazo ahora pensando en otra cosa. Otra tan desagradable como la de que haya un espía.

Pronto se cumpliría un año en el que toda esta locura comenzó. Un maldito y jodido año en el que todo se fue a la mierda. Y lo peor de todo… Rusia quería un regalo, pero no cualquier regalo.

Rusia quería una nación de regalo.

- ¡Mierda! – Exclamó con notorio malestar.

Lituania observó en silencio las reacciones de Britania. No lo comprendía, no sabía por qué Britania hacia todo esto. Según lo que Rusia le había dicho, Britania se había integrado al bando por voluntad propia. ¿Cómo alguien aparte de Belarús podía apoyar a Rusia en sus locuras?

No quería creerlo de ese modo, pero cada vez que Rusia quiso algo, el inglés se lo daba. Cada vez que Rusia lo acercaba a su lado el británico no se quejaba. Ni siquiera cuando a veces el ruso golpeaba la puerta del cuarto y le pedía a Lituania que se retirara por algunas horas ya que tenía asuntos privados que atender con el inglés. Lituania sabía lo que Rusia quería en esos momentos y nunca vio pánico o miedo expresado en aquellos ojos verdes del inglés.

Pero eran en contadas ocasiones, tal como está, en las que creía que Britania también se encontraba bajo el mando del ruso. Algunas noches cuando conversaban lograba sacarle a un muy adormilado Britania algunas palabras sinceras de las cuales le confirman un poco más aquella teoría.

Aún así tiene miedo de equivocarse, miedo de saber que Britania apoya por completo a Rusia. Era ese mismo miedo el que le impedía acercarse más al inglés. Pero, pensaba nuevamente, si realmente Britania estuviera al 100% con Rusia ¿Por qué debía vigilarlo y contarle todos sus movimientos a la nación mayor?, ¿Aquello no demostraba su teoría?

Luego de tantos meses conviviendo juntos y viendo las expresiones del inglés ya debería saber cuando este mentía y cuando no. El también era una nación, algo débil, pero no tonta.

Si, estaba decidido. Se arriesgaría por saber la verdad de Britania.

- Lituania.

La voz del británico hizo saltar a la otra nación.

- ¿Necesita algo?

- Lituania tu… - Britania dudó, al igual que Lituania él no estaba completamente seguro de la lealtad de aquel joven. Por mucho que pudiera trabajar para Rusia por culpa de alguna amenaza, eso mismo podría significar que sería leal en todo lo que Rusia deseara.

- ¿Necesita un baño?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió al inglés, rápidamente se sentó para observar al otro. La expresión seria que Lituania le sostenía le hizo afirmar ante aquella pregunta y sin más ambos se dirigieron al baño.

Inglaterra se sorprendió al ver a la otra nación despojarse también de sus ropas, pero no dijo nada y comenzó a imitar el acto. Demasiado preocupado por todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Ambos desnudos y con la tina llena, los dos se metieron al agua. Lituania sacó una esponja y le puso un poco de jabón, luego observó a inglés. Inglaterra comprendió el gesto y se dio la vuelta, dejando que la otra nación comenzara a pasar la esponja por su espalda. Se sentía bien, pero aun la situación era incómoda.

- Me preguntó que nación podría regalarle a Rusia por su primer año juntos.

Inglaterra se tensó ante el comentario, giró un poco la cabeza para ver la suave sonrisa de Lituania en el rostro ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, ¿Era una pregunta con trampa o con un mensaje oculto?, ¿Debía arriesgarse?

- ¿Cuál sería la correcta? – Inglaterra sonó demasiado relajado para su gusto, para lo que en realidad sentía.

- Hay tantas naciones.

- Si, muy buenas naciones.

- Y fuertes naciones. – Le siguió Lituania, terminando con la espalda. Inglaterra se dio vuelta quedando ambos de frente.

- Alemania sería una buena opción. – El inglés extendió los brazos dejando que el otro paseara la esponja por su cuerpo. No le gustaba aquel contacto, pero su instinto le decía que debía seguir con la conversación.

- Una buena nación, Japón es una buena opción también.

- Pero no creo que llame mucho la atención de Rusia como Alemania.

- Puede ser…

- España podría ser un regalo perfecto. – Inglaterra cerró los ojos.

- ¿Suiza?

- No creo que le interese a Rusia.

- ¿Austria? – El inglés abrió los ojos cuando sintió la esponja pasearse por sus piernas ¿Acaso iba pasar aquel objeto por todo su cuerpo?

- Aburrido para Rusia…

- Canadá es una buena opción.

- … - Se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza, ahora sintiendo la esponja en su cuello. – Puede ser.

¿Por qué Lituania le estaba nombrando tantos países?, ¿Quería ayudarlo o confundirlo? Pero de por si Lituania no solía hablarle mucho. ¿Trampa o ayuda?, ¿Qué era Lituania para él?

- Polonia no estaría mal. – Susurró con tranquilidad, sintiendo luego como Lituania detenía sus movimientos.

- Lo dudo. – Levantó la cabeza al escuchar aquello y al ver la expresión de Lituania supo que aquella nación estaba por el mismo motivo que el. Era increíble lo que los ojos podían decir a los que observaban con cuidado. No evitó sonreír.

- También dudo que Rusia quiera de regalo a América. – Lituania observó al inglés y al ver la sonrisa que este le daba entendió lo mismo.

Lituania sintió como sus hombros se relajaban un poco, el no era el único que se encontraba siendo amenazado. Y era tan triste, pero al menos sabía que no estaba solo en este infierno.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por algunos minutos, Lituania lentamente se acercó hasta el rostro del inglés. Britania se iba a alejar, pero se mantuvo quieto.

- Yo creo que China es la mejor opción.

- ¿China?

Lituania se alejó con la misma lentitud con la que se acercó y le sonrió con tranquilidad.

- China definitivamente es la mejor opción para Rusia.

Inglaterra sabía del deseo que el ruso tenía por China, muchas veces había sido comparado con aquella nación, muchas veces fue tomado por Rusia y escuchado ese nombre mientras el otro llegaba al orgasmo. No evitó acercarse de golpe al otro y abrazarlo con fuerza para susurrarle lo más silencioso posible.

- ¿Acaso China es el espía?

Lituania tembló con la cercanía, tal vez se había equivocado cuando vio las expresiones de Inglaterra y este realmente trabajaba para Rusia. Se relajó al escuchar aquella pregunta.

- Definitivamente aquella es la mejor opción.

Inglaterra se alejó con una sonrisa agradecida, había comprendido la respuesta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

China al igual que Inglaterra o Lituania se encontraba bajo las garras del ruso. No tenía que ir a su bando, pero si tenía que contarle todo lo que se decía en las reuniones, incluyendo planes, proyectos o lo que sea. Era eso o ver como Japón era arrasado por aquellas bombas.

Ahí se hizo una idea del porque Inglaterra estaba con Rusia, una idea de la cual creía cierta gracias a su edad.

Odiaba la idea de traicionar, pero odiaba mucho más el hecho de ver a Japón con heridas graves junto con nuevas cicatrices en su cuerpo. Nunca permitiría aquello y por lo mismo estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por sus seres queridos.

Simplemente lo que sea.

"De seguro tu también pensaste lo mismo Inglaterra"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Así que ya sabes que me darás para nuestro primer aniversario. – Rusia no podía estar más complacido al respecto.

- Completamente seguro. – Britania se encontraba agachado en señal de respeto. Rusia le puso la mano y el inglés la besó.

- ¿Cuál? Quiero saber cual.

Britania lo observó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

- Es una sorpresa.

- Pero… - Rusia no evitó hacer un pequeño puchero.

- Debe comprender Rusia que si le cuento ya no tendrá el mismo valor.

- Mmm en eso tienes razón.

- Pero estoy seguro que le encantará.

- De seguro lo hará… luego de lo de la familia real no me has fallado Britania. Espero lo mejor de ti.

"Y así será" Pensó el inglés sin reflejar emoción alguna, pensando en todas las cosas que debía hacer. "Así será"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Britania observó el salón en el que se realizaría la reunión. Una semana atrás Rusia había recibido una carta, en esta lo llamaban a una reunión mundial para tratar de llegar a un acuerdo y detener lo que podría ser el comienzo de una tercera guerra mundial, obviamente Inglaterra también se encontraba invitado a aquella reunión, junto con los demás países involucrados.

Sabía que debía capturar a China, pero no se había puesto a pensar en dónde o cómo lo haría y ahora recibía una invitación para poder hacerlo libremente en aquella reunión. A veces el destino era tan extraño y absurdo.

Como pudo logró convencer al ruso de aceptar aquella invitación. Rusia sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Belarús se encontraba al lado derecho de su hermano, observándolo detenidamente y con admiración. Al lado izquierdo se encontraba otro asiento, Inglaterra sabía que ese era exclusivamente para Ucrania.

Una semana tuvo para planear su golpe. Una maldita semana en la que apenas pudo dormir. Sabía que todo tenía que ser perfecto, tenía que pensar y analizar en todas las situaciones que se podrían dar en aquella reunión. Lituania le ayudaba en lo que podía, pero aún necesitaba terminar con varios detalles importantes.

Y finalmente aquel importante día llegó.

Continuará…

[1] = Veamos busqué la diferencia entre país y nación y no entendí mucho o_o La cosa es que dice que los hermanos de Inglaterra son naciones constitutivas. ¿Naciones al fin y al cabo no? La historia es mi talón de Aquiles X_X

[2] = Para mí es la personificación de Reino Unido y también de Inglaterra xD Siendo el primer título ganado por sus esfuerzos.

Inicio - 14 – 08 - 10

Termino – 12 – 10 - 10

Si, me detuve justo porque en el siguiente capítulo va a quedar la escoba. Osea que habrá caos y destrucción y sangre y blabla. Seh ya me lo imaginó.

Espero que les siga gustando este fic, aunque creo que en este capítulo se me confundieron muchos los tiempos entre presente y pasado. En fin, me fijaré mejor en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por leer.

Cualquier cosa ya saben donde escribir.

Nos leemos!


	7. Realidad Aceptación

Si lo sé, no tengo perdón por la demora. Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida y bueno... aquí hay un nuevo capítulo de este fic.

Espero que les guste. Nuevamente lamento la demora.

**La gran guerra.**

7.- Realidad - Aceptación.

El día había llegado y Britania estaba listo.

La reunión mundial se realizaría en Francia y en estos momentos el inglés se encontraba en las instalaciones donde se efectuaría aquella reunión. Britania sabía que esto no serviría para nada, pero tampoco podía culpar a las demás naciones por intentar evitar la guerra.

Porque eso era, por mucho que dijeran que no había guerra, todo lo que Britania había hecho en el año era una clara señal de guerra. Aunque no sacaba con pensar en ello, en estos momentos lo único que le importaba era deshacerse del espía y alegrar al ruso.

- Como siempre eres un madrugador Inglaterra. – Britania se giró para observar de mala gana a la persona que había llegado a la sala. No se encontraban en la sala de conferencias, sino que en otra.

- Soy Britania. – Fue su fría respuesta.

- Creo que América, al igual que yo, pensaremos siempre en ti como Inglaterra.

Britania suspiro, ese idiota francés nunca cambiaría.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Francia no solía llegar con tantas horas de anticipación.

- Sabía que te encontraría.

- …

- Inglaterra.

- Britania.

Francia suspiró. El que el inglés hubiese llegado antes a la reunión fue algo que no estaba seguro que pasaría, incluso lo que diría ahora era demasiado arriesgado, pero debía hacerlo o las cosas pronto se irían de las manos.

- Sé por qué estás haciendo esto.

- Oh. – Inglaterra lo observó con una sonrisa burlona. - ¿Y qué se supone que estoy haciendo?

Francia lentamente fue acercándose al inglés. Siempre habían discutido, siempre se habían dicho insultos, pero a pesar de todo, siempre se habían mantenido juntos como los amigos que eran. Así que se arriesgaría, porque era Inglaterra, porque era importante para Francia y porque quería terminar con toda esta locura.

- Estas cometiendo el peor error de tu vida al ayudar a Rusia.

- Según tu parecer. – Le respondió secamente.

- Y todo por ayudar a América.

Inglaterra lo observó detenidamente sin responder. ¿Por qué Francia decía aquello?, ¿Acaso lo había descubierto? No podía ser, simplemente aquello no podía ser.

- Lo sé todo Inglaterra, sé toda la verdad.

El inglés sólo ensanchó la sonrisa.

- ¿Y según tu cuál es la verdad? – Francia observó los verdes ojos de su amigo y luego tomó aire.

- La única verdad que te tiene en esta situación.

- Creo que sólo dices estupideces. – Britania lo observó desafiante y aquello sólo le indicó al francés que estaba en lo correcto, no evitó sonreír.

- Escucha Inglaterra, sé que en estos momentos puede parecer que Rusia tenga el control, pero si trabajamos juntos… no, estoy seguro que si todos trabajamos juntos podríamos solucionar este problema.

"Nada puede solucionar este problema" Britania seguía sonriendo, pero no le gustaba todo lo que escuchaba del francés.

- Creo que dieces estupideces. – Sin más se fue acercando a la salida.

- ¡Tengo pruebas de lo que digo!

Britania se detuvo de golpe, sin más se giró para ver al francés.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Ahora fue el turno de Francia en sonreír de forma burlona.

- Tengo pruebas Inglaterra, pruebas de que todo lo que digo es verdad.

Antes de que el francés continuara su charla, el inglés se acercó rápidamente al otro país y en un rápido movimiento ambos quedaron en el suelo, siendo Inglaterra el que se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de Francia.

- Te lo advierto Francia, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.

- Oh, ¿Acaso estas preocupado por mi Inglaterra? – El tono burlón con la que habló el francés sólo provocó la molestia del inglés.

- Soy Britania y no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.

- Soy consciente en donde me estoy metiendo y por lo mismo siempre serás Inglaterra. – Inglaterra ocultó su expresión con su cabello, Francia tomó aquello como algo positivo.

- Morirás…

- ¿Qué?

- Morirás Francia, así que deja de decir tonterías.

Sin dejar mostrar su expresión Inglaterra lentamente se levantó, para dirigirse nuevamente a la puerta.

- ¡Inglaterra!

- Ya lo sabes Francia… - Inglaterra se dio vuelta y le dirigió una expresión tranquila. – Luego no te quejes si sales lastimado.

Sin más el inglés se fue de la sala. Francia se quedó en el suelo observando el techo.

- ¿Qué harás al respecto Francia?

La suave voz de Canadá sacó al francés de sus pensamientos.

- Esto acaba de demostrarnos que Inglaterra está siendo controlado por Rusia.

- ¿Podemos hacer algo?

- Puede ser… - Francia se paró rápidamente. – Actuaremos en esta reunión. – Sus ojos se posaron en los del canadiense. – Hoy salvaremos a Inglaterra.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inglaterra llegó a su habitación, aun quedaban algunas horas antes de que la reunión comenzara y todavía debía repasar en su plan.

Caminaba tranquilamente sacándose la corbata cuando una mano lo empujo por la espalda, botándolo.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – El tono frío de Rusia no evitó asustar al inglés.

- ¿Qué… - No pudo continuar, una patada en su estómago se lo evitó.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? – Esta vez un golpe con el tubo metálico del ruso golpeó un brazo del inglés.

Golpe tras golpe el ruso fue liberando su frustración en Inglaterra. Una vez calmado, guardó el tuvo en su abrigo y se sentó en un sillón observando al inglés.

- Britania.

- … - Britania tosía mientras aguantaba el dolor.

- ¡Respóndeme Britania! – La paciencia del ruso se estaba gastando.

- … Si Ru… Rusia. – Britania tosió nuevamente.

- Ven aquí Britania.

Britania con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a levantarse para luego caminar hacia el ruso, no emitió sonidos de dolor mientras se acercaba. Cuando quedó frente a Rusia este le extendió la mano. Sin más el inglés se agachó para besarla.

- Escuche tu conversación con Francia y quedé realmente desilusionado. – Britania levantó la cabeza para observarlo. – Nunca pensé que fueras tan estúpido.

Con un rápido movimiento el ruso golpeó fuertemente el rostro de Britania, botándolo nuevamente.

- Me has desilusionado Britania, es tanta mi desilusión que estoy pensando seriamente en continuar requiriendo tu ayuda. – Inglaterra abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sabía lo que aquello significada. – Bueno…

- ¡No! – Sin evitarlo el inglés se aferró a los pies de Rusia. - ¡Te puedo ayudar, realmente te puedo ayudar!

- Tengo mis dudas… Inglaterra.

- Soy Britania. – Inglaterra todavía se aferraba a los pies del ruso. – Soy Britania y pronto te daré tu regalo de nuestro primer año de relación. – Se mordió el labio, las palabras que diría ahora no se las personaría jamás. – Un año de nuestra maravillosa relación.

- Cierto una maravillosa relación. – Rusia se soltó de los pies del inglés y ensanchó la sonrisa. – Pero aparte de ese regalo también deseo otra cosa.

Rusia lentamente se fue agachando hasta quedar frente a frente del inglés, la sonrisa que le dedicó a Inglaterra provocó un escalofrío en la nación.

- Te esperaré en la casa… - Rusia ya no seguiría en este estúpido intento de reunión.

- El ruso lentamente fue susurrando al inglés lo que deseaba, Inglaterra abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando las palabras de Rusia lentamente cobraban sentido en su cabeza. No evito morder su labio nuevamente.

- No me decepciones Britania.

Fue lo último que escuchó Inglaterra antes de que Rusia se marchara.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Francia, Canadá, China y América se encontraban en una reunión especial, quedaban dos horas antes de que la verdadera reunión por la que se encontraban los países en Francia comenzara. Esta, por otra parte, era una reunión exclusiva pedida por el mismo Inglaterra.

"Esta será nuestra oportunidad" – Francia observaba a Canadá seriamente, esta quizás sería una oportunidad de oro para rescatar a Inglaterra.

La puerta se abrió, revelando al inglés con una expresión seria.

- Buenas tardes caballeros. – Saludó cordialmente.

- Inglaterra. – Susurró el francés.

- ¿Para qué nos has citado aru? – China no comprendía esta situación.

América por su lado se había dedicado a observar al inglés. Canadá permanecía en silencio y tranquilo.

- Como todos saben, pronto se cumplirá un año de guerra. – Comenzó a hablar el inglés mientras se acercaba a las demás naciones. – Un año de pérdidas debido a su terquedad por no desear ser uno con Rusia.

- ¿Aún diciendo esas estupideces aru? – China no evitaba expresar su molestia frente al inglés que con su expresión indiferente se acercaba al chino.

- ¿Estupidez? Oh entiendo, ¿Para ti vale la pena que cientos de personas mueran sólo por no querer mejorar?

- ¡Claro que odio que la gente muera! Pero ser uno con Rusia es lo mismo que firmar un pacto con el diablo.

Britania ensanchó la sonrisa al escuchar aquello.

- ¿Y tú no amas a ese diablo China?

El silencio reinó por algunos segundos, Britania siguió frente a China.

- Será mejor que comencemos con esto rápido. – Habló por primera vez el americano, su sonrisa no era ni la mitad de las que siempre hacía.

- Si – Britania cerró los ojos un momento. – Es hora de comenzar.

Cuando los abrió, de un rápido movimiento se puso detrás de China, con una mano apuntaba el lado derecho de este y con la otra lo tenía del hombro izquierdo. Todos se sorprendieron ante el gesto del inglés.

- ¡¿Pe… pero qué haces aru? – China intentó moverse, pero un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo dejó inconsciente, el cuerpo de China se quedó en el suelo.

Para las otras naciones aquello fue un descuido que aprovecharían para rescatar a la nación.

América no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, Francis por su parte temía por lo que estuviera pensando el idiota inglés. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo Britania disparó al cuerpo del chino, automáticamente se congelaron.

- No se atrevan a dar un paso más. – Los ojos de Britania brillaban de forma amenazadora, aquel disparo había dado a pocos milímetros del rostro de China. – Un solo movimiento y le vuelo la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué le has disparado? – Francia preguntó suavemente, no era momento de perder la calma, debían recuperar a Inglaterra.

- ¡Inglaterra!

El inglés ignoró aquel nombre proveniente de la boca de América y enfocó su atención en los ojos del francés. Canadá por su parte observaba todo desde lejos, lentamente se había acercado a la entrada, necesitaba pedir ayuda.

- Inglaterra sabes que no quieres hacer esto.

- Soy Britania. – La mano del inglés se levantó y rápidamente disparó, un grito de dolor se escuchó por toda la sala, América y Francia giraron la cabeza sólo para encontrar a Canadá en el suelo en un charco de sangre.

- Si se mueven les disparo. – Exclamó rápidamente antes de que las dos naciones que quedaban de pie hicieran algo.

Canadá les daba la espalda, por lo que no sabían dónde le habían disparado y qué tan grave era.

- Ahora dejen de mirar a esa pobre nación y enfoquen su mirada en mí.

Lentamente los dos países obedecieron.

Britania ensanchó la sonrisa y Francia no evitó dudar sobre el comportamiento de Inglaterra. Quizás realmente estaba equivocado, quizás… no, simplemente no podría ser así. Otra idea pasó por su cabeza.

- ¿Fue por nuestra reunión verdad? – No evitó preguntar.

- ¿De qué hablas? – América no evitó preguntar.

- ¿Creíste que no vería a Canadá en la sala Francia, realmente pensaste que sería tan estúpido? – Fue la fría respuesta del inglés.

- ¿Por eso te obligaron a hacer esto? – América no sabía qué hacer y tampoco entendía lo que estaban hablando. Se sentía inútil e impotente.

- No me obligan Francia… - Lentamente la mano del inglés se fue moviendo hasta dirigirla al francés. – Pero te dije que morirías.

La mano del inglés tembló, más sus ojos se mantenían fríos. Delante suyo se encontraban no sólo naciones, sino personas muy importantes para él, no podía evitar dudar ¿Realmente podría hacer esto? La imagen del ruso junto con su amenaza rodeo su cuerpo como un escalofrío, sin pensar más apretó el gatillo.

El cuerpo del francés cayó con fuerza al suelo, América no pudo evitarlo y se agachó para socorrer a la nación, había sido un disparo directo al pecho.

- Francia… ¡Francia! – El americano no sabía qué hacer, no lo podía creer, no lo quería creer. - ¡Francia!

Francia escuchaba la voz de América, pero su vista seguía fija en el inglés, se había percatado de la duda de Inglaterra y ahora que América lo observaba, podía ver el dolor en aquellos ojos verdes. Si, había estado en lo correcto, Inglaterra se encontraba bajo la amenaza de Rusia ¿Pero qué podía hacer ahora?, sentí a como el cuerpo dejaba de responder y su alrededor se volvía negro.

Como pudo fijó su vista en el americano, debía decirle a América la verdad, el debía salvar al inglés.

- No… - Intentó hablar.

- No hables Francia. – América tenía su mano en el pecho del francés, tratando de detener la sangre que rápidamente escapaba del cuerpo de aquella nación, Francia seguía moviendo los labios en un intento por hablar, el norteamericano se acercó hasta los labios del francés, escuchando sus últimas palabras.

- Puede que no resista.

América se giró hacia el inglés, Britania se encontraba sosteniendo el cuerpo de China en su hombro, se encontraba en la puerta de la sala.

- Ya sabes lo que te pasará si intentas detener a Rusia. – Britania rápidamente dirigió su vista al canadiense que observaba con horror el cuerpo de Francia. – Y tu Canadá, si intentas decir algo de más, no serás tú el herido, serán otras las naciones que paguen por tus habladurías absurdas y sin fundamento.

Canadá observó a Inglaterra, sus lágrimas caían libremente.

- Destruiré todo lo que aprecias, así que mantente callado.

Britania con paso tranquilo se fue alejando de la sala. Canadá se fue acercando al cuerpo del francés, América seguía deteniendo la hemorragia con su mano.

- América, hay que pedir ayuda. ¡Hay que salvar a Francia!

- El… el ya no es Inglaterra… el no es Inglaterra. – El americano se encontraba susurrando mientras observaba a Francia.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – La voz de Alemania alertó a Canadá, no evitó que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rusia se sorprendió al ver a China en su cama. Britania se encontraba al lado de la cama, esperando la reacción del ruso.

- Feliz primer año Rusia.

- Es… - Rusia se acercó lentamente a la cama, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. – Es hermoso.

- Me alegro que te gustara. – Britania sonrió. – Sabía que te gustaría.

- Vete Britania, después hablamos.

Britania inclinó la cabeza y lentamente se fue acercando a la puerta. Pudo ver como China comenzaba a despertar, también pudo notar la mirada de Rusia sobre el cuerpo del Chino.

"Soy despreciable… soy lo peor del mundo"

Con aquellos pensamientos en mente llegó hasta su cuarto en donde Lituania lo esperaba. Sin decir algo se fue al baño en donde vomitó. Lituania entró al baño con un gesto preocupado, se acercó para frotar la espalda del inglés.

Varios minutos pasaron mientras Inglaterra continuaba vomitando, cuando este dejó de hacerlo se quedó observando a la nada.

- Necesita una ducha. – Susurró suavemente Lituania.

Britania se dirigió hasta la ducha y la abrió, sin sacarse la ropa se metió. Lituania observó todo con asombro, pero no quiso decir algo al respecto y prefirió esperar en silencio al inglés.

Inglaterra mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras sentía el agua caer por su cuerpo. Sus pensamientos seguían enfocados en los sucesos ocurridos recientemente. Pensó en la muerte de unos de sus hermanos, en lo que estaba haciendo, en Francia, Canadá… se mordió el labio inferior cuando la imagen de América apareció.

"Ahora si… ahora el me mirará con odio"

Trató de ignorar el dolor, pero le resultaba imposible.

Uno de sus hermanos había muerto por su causa y ahora Francia de seguro ha corrido el mismo camino.

"Sólo me queda seguir" – Bajó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, estos brillaban de forma mortal. - "Lo único que me queda ahora es acabar con esta guerra y eliminar a Rusia"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

América se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital, su rostro se encontraba oculto por sus cabellos. Una enfermera se acercó hasta la nación, esta tímidamente le explicaba la situación al norteamericano.

- ¿Puedo verlo?

- Sígame por favor.

Alemania no se encontraba en estos momentos ya que estaba en una reunión especial con las demás naciones. América se encontraba agradecido con la nación, si no fuera por ella lo más seguro es que no hubiese reaccionado a tiempo para atender a Canadá y Francia.

Canadá tenía la mano lastimada debido al disparo de Britania, por suerte no había perdido la mano, se encontraba fuera de peligro. Francia por su lado se mantenía en coma, era un milagro que no muriera, pero nadie sabía si la nación iba a despertar.

- Britania… - Susurró el norteamericano con rabia, sus ojos brillaron amenazantes. – Ya no eres Inglaterra.

América había entrado a la guerra.

Continuará…

Inicio – 25 – 07 - 12

Termino – 29 – 07 - 12

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo... espero que a alguien todavía le interese leer este fic xD

Cualquier cosa me comentan =D Ahora me dedicaré a escribir "Citas a ciegas"

Los quiero.


End file.
